


If you don't have to suffer, then don't

by pderdy



Series: Interference [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst, Complete, Depression, Established, F/F, Fluff, Violence, all the other senshi too but minor roles, ami n mako main ofc., definitely mature themes all up in here tho, f/f - Freeform, i guess, in which ami gets meds, makoami, no smut just a lot of flirting and implications and fast forwarding, not very graphic but um. very nasty violence, now including: minor harumichi, now with a lot of, now with one chapter where there is graphic violence, oh and some toilet humor here and there, some reinako later not much but some, this story really got away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pderdy/pseuds/pderdy
Summary: Ami sits on a couch, reminiscing, on the cusp of making a life changing decision. Chin on hand, she closes her eyes... Truly, truly, a life changing decision. (rated M for ecchi here and there, and alcohol, and blood. a lot of action happened too somehow. hurt/comfort sort of? fluff spice and angst!! Completed: 26 Nov 2017)





	1. She doesn't even realize she has OCD yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDrifter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDrifter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In the Darkness, She Found Herself : Ami's Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351973) by [TheDrifter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDrifter/pseuds/TheDrifter). 



> i was gonna post this when im done but nah, my friends helped show me why posting chapter by chapter is superior. this is set in TheDrifter's cinematic universe (ripple effects series) sort of. its like an AU of an AU. i think. theres a lot of fluff in here. bear with me as i turtle and only post occassionally; as of rn ive only got like. 4 chapters. 5k words in 6 months... eyaup. here goes.

_Germany, 6 years ago_

Mizuno Ami, 22... Wait, no; "Amy Anderson", 22 years old. _(Shit, this means she's 28 now.)_ Just another of 2700 students enrolled in [Redacted]'s medical faculty. About to graduate, really. She blitzed through the 6 year program, and when there's only the thesis left, she's been taking her time with it. Truthfully, she just can't bring herself to give a shit about it. She'd ran out of the structured grind she had binged to drown herself in, and now...

 

She's been breaking the law and aiding the weak.

 

Analyzing another two dozen sample out of 2000 total (98% ± 0.5% confidence) in the lab for her thesis by day, vigilante by night, unlicensed surgeon every Wednesday. She's a rookie at the vigilante thing, though...

... Evident by the sling holding her left arm in place.

Having been flicking through her phone, desperately trying to stave off boredom, she had seen a glance of the calendar and noticed that it's Tuesday night. Senshi healing notwithstanding, she has Wednesday appointments to cancel.

She cursed, and barely held herself back from flinging her phone. She'd prided herself in her discipline and restraint, after all. Jaw clenched, she sent out the usual copy paste SMS (with 2 CC:) and _then_ threw her phone away. At the bed of course. If she had to buy a new one tomorrow, she's going to rip someone's heart out the night after.

 

It bounced off the bed hard and landed loudly with a _crack_ before clattering across the floor.

 

Ami sat still, frozen in rage.

 

~ + ~

 

She entered her debit card pin on the EDC. She didn't even try to fake a smile when the clerk thanked her for the purchase. She bit back a growl and blinked, pushing (unsuccessfully) away from her mind the tally of how much is left in her savings account; she had gotten the same model as the previous one.

If she wants to last another day in this blasted life, she needs high specs. And high specs aren't cheap.

Now... ah, yes. The eternal question of how to shoot the shit on an _unproductive_ Wednesday afternoon. Pocketing her new phone, she stepped past the front entrance of the store and cursed. The compound fracture won't heal until tomorrow, so playing Batgirl is out. _Hmm_. What if she drank her ass off...

... And single-handedly fumble with buttons for all the 6 times she goes in and out the bathroom? _No thanks._

 

Dejectedly, she let her feet carry her wherever, thoughts drifting back to the scumbag that almost ran her over. Well, okay, he didn't come anywhere close to accomplishing that because she stopped his car cold with just one hand. _And broke both radius and ulna into 5 pieces each, but who gives a shit?_ Really, a pro vigilante would've jumped out of revealing such compromising information.

It isn't ideal, but if she had her way and the guy didn't just shit himself and drive into a wall, (dying instantly, so her secret is safe), she would've one upped him. _7 pieces each. 2.7 cm apart? Wait, it has to be in twos. 8 pieces? 2.5 cm then? Wait, focused force that accurate would just cleave through... Hah, that's a better idea..._

She kept walking, letting the dark thoughts drag on and on. She lacked an engaging distraction right now. That's fine; it stopped bothering her a long time ago. Some days she even found it entertaining...

 

...

 

She looked up, startled, at a performance poster displayed next to the entrance of the function hall she'd stumbled upon.

_Oh_. It's not Michiru.

Just the good ol' pooter of a brain playing tricks on her again.

 

It was a man, even. Must be the long wavy hair...

Her attention now captured by the poster, she scrutinized it. A concert. Playing today, actually. She didn't recognize the band, but it's starting soon...

 

~ + ~

 

_Tokyo, present day_

Ami's thoughts returned from the thorough reminiscing, the paper on the coffee table in front of her focusing with clarity. She grabbed it, chuckled, and leaned back to a sprawl on the couch.

_Heh... I broke bank for the only seat available, and then committed credit fraud after to pay rent._

She leapt back up, and added another scrawl onto the list on the paper. _Impulsive?_

Nah, she found that she didn't regret it. If anything she still showed a miraculous amount of restraint back then. She scratched it out thoroughly.

She rarely did things she regretted, actually. _Aside from... ahem... the thing where she left Makoto alone for 6 years...What the fuck..._

That aside, though, Dream Theater was worth the money.

Classical got boring, so she turned to progressive metal averaging 12 minutes each track. She's listened to others in the genre since then, almost exclusively even, and she could still fall asleep doing it. She sighed a heavy one and jotted down another on the list.

 

_Definitely._

 

Her brain is _definitely_ messed up. She shut her eyes and threw herself back again; she's just been awake for 3 hours and she's already feeling like dog shit that someone stepped on. Because she hadn't had her morning coffee, of course. Very important detail there.

Just yesterday, she had to drag herself home while feeling like sprinting, fucking, and passing out at the same time. She miraculously made it home, and then Mako helped her do two of those things, but she'd sworn to all eight planets of the solar system, the three dwarf planets recognized, and the sun itself that she'll cut back on the caffeine. She'd looked down on addictions of any kind for all her life, even having the restraint to not plunge nose first into alcohol dependence during her exile, but coffee had her _got_.

And now, without coffee, she's non-functioning.

 

 _Welp._ It's confirmed. She held the paper up and took a long hard look.

A copy of DSM-IV's checklist for Depression, in her own handwriting; a very long time ago it used to be tidy. Now, it's much smaller, with cramped, shaky letters, even if it still maintained the careful alignment and arrangement. She squinted to read something she'd written herself. _It would be tidier if it weren't shorthand... right?_

_Right... Psh..._

 

Anyway, it's confirmed. It makes sense, really. Let's see... how to start...

 

Actually dying multiple times, killed her own mother, carried a part of Chaos within herself, killed herself within herself... Huh. Maybe senshi powers applied to mental health as well? Really, looking at it like this she has no fucking idea just _how_ she'd only gotten away with a mere coffee addiction.

No, wait, actually, she's been grappling against the unshakeable insecurity since long before The Awakening. Oh, and her parents. Right. That was-- _they were_ \- a thing that happened. That's a container of worms to be sorted on another day though.

 

So. No healing from it in a week then.

 

With yet another sigh, she stole a glance at the wall clock. Hmm... good. She has time to _think_ before she has to have it... _The Talk._

She flipped the paper and picked her pen up.

 


	2. The good fluff for the soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the mako in here is 100% my mako irl, my dearest beloved DrPaine; that said, the ami also draws a whole fuckin lot from my personal experiences, so.
> 
> THAT SAID; in the case of mental illness, please do visit a psychiatrist for proper diagnosis and prescription; this fic here is just my experience with doing that. in no way to be a substitute for actual meds. maybe for soul searching. therapy's the most important part of healing actually. without therapy the meds wont do much.
> 
> ok, thats been said, here goes.

 

_It's Happening: The Long Overdue Psychiatrist Visit_

_Dr.med. Mizuno Ami_

_INDEX_

  1. _The Talk (Bless you Mako...)_



_1.1. Straight to the Point_

_1.2. Apology?_

  1. _The Appointment_



_2.1. Shit..._

She put the pen down. She'd forgotten her glasses back in her office. ... Wait... oh right. She has a job. Uh. Shit. Right, from what she read about the medication that's out of the question too. Well, for at least two months. She picked the pen back up.

 

_2.2. Shit._

_2.3. The ~~resignation~~ extended leave form_

She stopped. Her headache had just become unbearable.

Resignedly, she laid herself down on the couch, curling up with a hand shielding her eyes from the light.

 

 

She woke up tucked in a blanket. She squinted at the bright sunset bursting through between the curtains, and had stopped her hand from rubbing her eyes only to realize she isn't wearing her glasses right now. So she yawned - taking a big whiff of the lingering rose-and-lavender scent permeating the blanket - then stretched up and rubbed her eyes.

 

"Like a cat washing it's face..."

 

Ami looked up to find Makoto cozily reading on the single couch in front of the one she's on. Well, Mako had been reading. Now, she'd forgotten the book in favor of watching the love of her life try to shake the sleep off.

"Oh... welcome home."

Makoto got up and sat next to her.

"Good nap?"

Ami took a moment to check for any lingering headaches and nodded, gesturing at the blanket in her clutches with a smile.

They exchanged pleasantries, Makoto having gone home earlier because things went well at the bakery and she wanted to see how her staff could handle a big order without her. Quickly however, she slipped right back to her habit of idly fussing her small wife.

 

"You were studying earlier?"

 

With her long reach Makoto grabbed the piece of paper on the table. Ami fought off a flinch successfully, and took a deep breath before shaking her head.

It's time to come clean.

 

_1.1. Straight to the Point_

"No, it's... Mako. I think... I think I'm clinically depressed."

 

"Oh... ... ?"

 

The tone of _I'm listening, do continue on._ Bless...

So she did continue on. First, how the coffee definitely made her feel much better, and how it's absence makes her _dead_. Second, the need for extremes just to feel the slightest bit of something, anything. From fighting monsters to hardcore music... and _kinks_.

Oh, the unhealthy fetishes. She hadn't even realized just how extensively the depression had permeated every aspect of her life. How it explained the sudden bursts of insecurity she had, the shitty and unspeakably stupid things she did...

The many years during which she left Makoto in Tokyo, alone and yearning. Hurting. The few more years after that she spent avoiding her, like a heartless fool. A coward. Unforgivable.

 

 _Undeserving_.

 

Being one to think of her words thoroughly before uttering them, Ami's tears burst through the floodgates before Makoto could hear why. Mako held her and comforted her through all of the apologies she that poured out of her, _almost a decade's worth_ , steadying her as she shook like she might burst at the seams.

She'd finally gotten to the part how she didn't deserve how good Mako is being to her, _for_ her, after how she left her, for so long... Which Makoto promptly squashed out of her, thoroughly, and in an unusual reversal of roles, she got her back on track with the to do list.

One thing was clear; the caffeine crash made her mental state feel like the worst it ever had been in all her life. She's put off proper medication for a very long time; it can't wait anymore.

So, they'd decided. Ami's going to the psychiatrist as soon as possible.

 

~ + ~

 

Ami awoke at her usual scheduled time of 50 minutes before work, but stopped herself from getting up out of habit when she remembered the calls she made yesterday.

 _All the calls._ To the hospital.

The same hospital, different extensions.

She's officially on two months leave starting tomorrow, but had asked for today off as well to prepare herself for the psychiatrist's interview near the end of the day. It's on a different hospital, one that requires registration to be face to face on the desk. An hour's drive with the traffic, but worth it - it was recommended to her as the best option in Japan. It's a larger hospital than Juuban's, and there aren't any coworkers milling about there, which would probably help with the anxiety. Hopefully.

 

She shifted in bed to huddle up closer to Mako, who'd already begun stirring when she felt Ami move. They'd always wake up together like this - barring the days Ami has to do overtime, of course - but today Makoto has off from work, as well. She'd insisted on being there for Ami.

Ami wanted to insist that she'll be ok, but appreciated it too much to protest.

Responding to her, Mako held her tighter, and hummed. A sleepy, comforting hum.

Ami nuzzled the crook of Mako's neck and closed her eyes. She's got a long day ahead of her.

 

...

 

"... What do you want for breakfast?"

Makoto broke the cozy silence. Logically, Ami knows that this is a very important question. They'd have to get up eventually and eat something. However, she can't think of anything to answer it. She's already feeling her stomach getting queasy if she so much as let go of Mako.

But, appetite or not, Ami realizes she needs to respond. _Oh. Uhh..._

"... You?"

 

_:') nice job captain egghead_

Mako spluttered, having been caught off guard, but then she chuckled, and then _she has the gall to take it seriously_...

"Ya sure? There's a ton to do today, but, I guess it might help your nerves..."

Ami blushed and stammered in high speed.

"No!! I. I mean, I can't think of anything-- I don't feel like eating anything, so I just..."

Makoto let her know she understood by smiling and pecking a small smooch on Ami's nose.

"Later tonight then?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. ..."

 

Ami, feeling her soul becoming an ounce lighter, stared at Mako intently in the eyes.

 

"Hmm?"

"Can we just stay here for a bit more?"

 

"Of course."

 

Ami clung tighter to Mako and kissed her. Makoto let a chuckle bubble out of her throat and kissed back, putting her arms around Ami.


	3. No porn here sadly, just lots of teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a shit ton of fluff from here on out. enjoy

Makoto decided on cheese omelets. Ami noticed how thoughtful it was, how easily it went and stayed down, and expressed her appreciation via smooches. She also did a wordplay on eggs and cheese. Makoto didn't even realize it at first.

Then, they hit the showers.

 

...

 

No, nothing steamy happened. Well, not much; they'd both agreed on _later tonight_. Nothing _too_ compromising before then. All in due time.

Breakfast, check; shower, check... Ah, right, the paperwork.

Makoto helped. With cuddles.

... Okay, with that incredibly powerful bosom right up against Ami's back, maybe not.

 _But!!_ It sure helped her mental state! Ami swallowed the truth of how she wouldn't have made it this long without Mako by her side. Or behind. Or on top. _Especially_ on top.

 

 _Ahem_...

 

Okay. Second truth to admit: Being a hornball was also how Ami coped, aside from the copious amounts of coffee. Had this been last decade, she'd never hear the end of it, but... People change. In her case though, this had been the only drastic change that life had dealt her. Well, that and being the bad cop to Minako's good cop once. Unbelievable.

It isn't like she didn't have it in her to be lustful. And blunt, and crass. It was merely... Very carefully restrained? (Get it? Restrained? ;}) And well concealed behind a prim and proper exterior.

Nowadays though, there's no need to be so shy about it. _She's 28 now for fuck's sake._ Well, at least at home. Maybe a _little_ bit amongst closest friends. _Definitely not_ at the workplace, but she'd be lying if she denied having fantasized about that. ... A whole lot, actually...

... Oh, right. A very important side effect of the medication would put a stop to that. _Hmm._ _There's still a few hours left. Definitely enough time for some fooling around... And another shower..._

 

"Ami? What's wrong? You've been just. Staring..."

 

"Oh..."

 _Whoops_. Caught...

Well then. Might as well come clean!

 

She pushed herself up and maneuvered to turn around in Mako's lap, effectively straddling her.

"Yeah, I've been... Distracted?"

Makoto chuckled, and tutted.

"What's happened to Miss Discipline all of a sudden~?"

"A very beautiful and hot distraction happened."

Blushing, Mako laughed, but she caught Ami's hand just as it tried to sneak up her shirt.

"Ami..."

 

"Please, Makoto? I... I really need this... I really need _you_..."

 

Mako sighed. Ami was being insistent. Despite being the mightiest, most powerful in all the lands, Kino Makoto found that she could not resist. Definitely not after _all the flirting_. She didn't even have as much self restraint as Ami has, and Ami's caved already. Add how those half-lidded eyes glistened in desperation, and that very slight pout on soft lips...

Oh, and Ami's only been wearing a shirt the entire time.

 

 _Welp_...

 

~ + ~

 

One hour, thirty minutes, and a heated shower later, Ami's definitely feeling better. Compared to before, anyway.

... Well, at least up until she realized it's almost time for the appointment.

 

"Mako... what about another..."

 

This had Makoto put seven and nine together. Thirteen-- no wait, sixteen, by which, she meant, Ami had fucked her brains out earlier, and. Okay. So most of it is still uselessly sloshing about in her skull. But they're going to be late-- Wait, there it is! (Ami could see the lightbulb turn on in Mako's eyes) Ami's been anxious the whole time, and _that_ was how she chose to ease some of the tension.

Makoto chuckled, first at her wife's antics, then at her own pun.

Then, she remembered to answer.

 

"I would indulge, but... we'd be late. That's very bad, okay?"

"But..."

"Nope! No logic-ing your way out of-- into my pants! --"

"Shorts."

"Right. Pfft... ... Wait, no! What I mean is, it's better if you don't drag this out! You'll just be... distracted, again, if I keep indulging you. Okay?"

 

Ami knows Makoto is right. Hit the nail in the head, even. She was about to act petulant, but had managed to find the last reserve of her willpower, and sighed in acquiescence.

 

"Okay. ... But I don't trust myself to drive right now."

"It's fine, I'll drive. I'd planned to, anyway."

"Bless you..."

 

~ + ~

 

After getting dressed, they immediately moved out. Makoto drove, and Ami rode shotgun, continuing the extended leave form she'd abandoned halfways through filling earlier, aided by a clipboard on her lap.

To Ami's distorted sense of time, the ride took forever. Never been one to bite her nails out of nerves, she stayed silent and mostly still, but her eyes darted around and about. She eventually took her glasses off and shut her eyes when she felt a headache come on. Makoto, torn between driving faster and more carefully for her wife's sake, sighed in relief when she saw the hospital's signpost up ahead. She flicked the turn signal on.

 

"We're here. Hang on just a bit longer, okay?"

 

Ami nodded, but Mako noticed how white her knuckles are from the death grip on her skirt, and decided against offering to drop Ami on the lobby so she could go to registration while Makoto struggled to find parking.

 _Ami needs her right now_.

Makoto resolved to find parking quickly because driving meant she couldn't hold Ami, and that's a blasphemous crime in her books.

Luck afforded her this small mercy and so she did; and just as they got out of the car, Ami clung tightly at her, and Makoto had to gently coax her to start walking. Ami linked their arms together and stayed as close as she could, hands cold and clammy. Makoto rubbed her free hand's thumb reassuringly on the back of Ami's hand, keeping her in one piece during registration, and all the way to the waiting room.

 


	4. Method writing 101

The interview went well; the psychiatrist had started with the typical "How are you feeling?" and could read Ami's tenseness immediately. Honestly though, it was as if the sun radiated anxiety instead of calories.

For the first time in her life, Ami has in her hands the thing she dreaded the most: psychoactive substances. It's just 10mg of SSRI and 0.25mg anti-anxiety once a day for a month, because she is small.

During the wait for the internal pharmacy to process her prescription, Makoto bought her a bread. They get in the car. Makoto drives them home while Ami slowly eats the bread so she can take her meds.

 

"... I hope this variant works well for me."

 

Makoto finds herself in a pinch: she's driving, she can't pick Ami up and give her the biggest hug she's ever had in her life; so she opts to just pour all the kindness and warmth she can muster into her voice.

"It'll be alright... You've got time, you'll figure it out."

It's very effective, because Ami stopped simmering in anxiety for a moment and found her stomach more accepting of the bread. She can finish it and take her meds then...

 

... Unfortunately, her peace of mind lasted all of 45 seconds because she suddenly realized; she forgot to consider how the adjustment will affect her performance as a senshi.

 

Ami took her glasses off and exhaled deeply.

 

~ + ~

 

Back at home, Ami found herself lying down on the couch. The medication kicked in and she found her PC monitor nauseatingly bright, so she's got her phone with the brightness turned all the way down. She yawned and put her phone down.

It keeps happening; for fifteen? Minutes she's a shambling undead, then suddenly she's full of energy. Then it repeats. She put her arms over her eyes and yawned again.

Makoto arrived with two cups of tea and sat down on the single couch. Ami made an acknowledging noise, and they sat in cozy silence while Ami fought off the low of the pendulum.

 

When Ami took her phone up again and continued browsing, Makoto picked her cup up with a quiet clink.

 

"Mako, would two wheels or four wheels be better?"

"...? Whaddya mean? What for?"

 

Ami showed her what's on her phone. Makoto squinted at it and got up a bit to grab Ami's phone, because it has a high res display and she likes to zoom out for practical reasons. And Mako's horrible eyesight will probably be addressed in a future fic. _Ssshhh_.

It was a listing of wheelbarrows on _amazon.co.jp_.

 

"... You know, to carry me in. When the situation arises?"

"Huh? What..."

"Maybe a harness instead?"

"Babe..."

 

Ami flung her arm and made grabby hands at her phone. Mako gave it back, but after a few seconds of struggling to type up the new search term she felt the high start to come off. She turned her phone's screen off and put it down again.

 

"You're right, I'm overthinking..." She paused for a yawn. "...Ouch, the nap's coming on again..."

 

Makoto got up and managed to get herself gently positioned so that her lap is Ami's pillow.

"I'll just hold you then."

 

Huddling up towards Mako, Ami got herself comfortably settled in, and her mind started to drift; she felt the physical strain of her brain trying its best to do what it does all the time: to think. It started a train of thought about being the Senshi of Knowledge, but it crashed and rolled off the hill when Mako's hands started gently patting her hair. Next thing Ami knows, she's dozed off.

 

~ + ~

 

Makoto had miscalculated:

She's stuck here forever.

There is no way to get up and do anything with Ami sleeping soundly on her lap. Ami is a very light sleeper; one move and it's over. Ami needs the rest. Makoto has never seen her conked out so peacefully before. (Well, okay, aside from a couple of times after they both had a _very good time_... Ahem.)

 

Right. What would Ami do? Makoto blinked.

Ami would think.

Okay, thinking it is!

 

_Uhh. Okay, so, earlier. What's the deal with the wheelbarrow? When the situation... arises... oh_

Makoto had to stop herself from making a sound with her facepalm. _Of course. They're senshi. Duh._ Wait. Did Ami forget to put this into consideration when she made the decision? She remembered to fill in an extended leave form for her job... _omg_. Makoto looked down adoringly at Ami, then swallowed the desire to play with her hair. She settled with mouthing a silent _I love you so much?_ at her.

 

 _WAIT RIGHT. Senshi business_. Mako remembered she should do something about that.

 

Ami's phone. It's on the coffee table, but it's still within reach because Makoto has long arms. _Who to call... wait no calling Ami would wake up ok texting it is then._

 

                        [hey rei its mako, did ami tell u]

[Of what]

                        [ami just got back from the psych visit]

[Oh]

[She did not]

 

 _Ami forgot to tell the others. How_ \-- right, probably because she couldn't have coffee...

 

                        [uhh yeah so she got meds? finally?]

                        [like i mean actual meds for depression]

[That's huge]

                        [right? but. she forgot she's a senshi]

[The fuck?]

                        [o, i mean]

                        [she said the meds have an adjustment period]

                        [and she forgot to account for how itll affect senshi business]

[I see]

                        [so what should we do ?]

[Have a meeting probably]

                        [right]

 

Makoto stares at the screen for a moment, thinking. Where? When? Can Ami even handle large crowds? Should she just stay home and sleep in? Should she try to tell them herself? Makoto does not know the answers. But maybe it should be held somewhere with a room Ami can nap in. Maybe the shrine?

 

[The shrine?]

 

Good ol' psychic Rei. Not the shrine though, because of the stairs. With how Ami is right now, Makoto will protect her from those stairs at all costs.

 

                        [what about the outers', the meds make ami rly sleepy]

[Ok]

                        [ok, pls call michi bcs i cant rn, ami's sleeping]

[Why not]

                        [on my lap]

[Oh]

                        [oh and the others too]

[Ok]

                        [thanks rei]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks gozi for being a very good rei in my life, here ur voice is forever immortalized.


	5. Guest bedroom, dining room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit yall i managed to get this done so here u go. here's hoping i can write more next weekend bcs my hw wont make itself
> 
> in this chapter: senshi hell bcs theres total 8 of them (hotaru has an exam tomorrow. i forgot to account for hotaru at first then i realized when typing this note i can fix that real quick) and then i decided to add the cats in too. rip me

A dark blue Honda mini SUV pulled up and reverse parked next to Haruka's golden Toyota - sparkling in the midday sun - in the spacious driveway.

The engines are shut, and Makoto stepped out the driver's side to get to the backseats. She opened the car door and rummaged about, while Ami, in a cozy hoodie and pajama shorts, sheepishly got out from the shotgun seat, twiddling her thumbs all the way to the estate's front porch.

Haruka opened the door before Ami's fingertip could reach the doorbell.

 

"We heard you. Come right in!"

 

Putting her shoes aside, Ami was greeted by the sight of Michiru, Setsuna, and Rei sitting on the dining table, each with a tea cup. She managed three steps in before they all turned to stare at her.

Ami stopped and blushed a little.

Then, Makoto bumped into her a little; it was an oddly soft bump, and when Ami turned around she realized it wasn't her they were staring at. Makoto had on her person: a gigantic armful of Ami's favorite pillow and fluffy comforter. The entire dang thing.

 

Ami blushed harder. Michiru decided the time is right to break the ice.

"No coffee I've heard? Just as well. We've only made tea. Come join us."

 

Ami sits down. "Thank you."

Setsuna fills two cups and pushes one towards her. Makoto skips the table for now to put the nap supplies away.

On her way back, she caught a glance of Hotaru studying on the living room's coffee table.

 

~ + ~

 

Ami's halfways through her cup already even with tiny little sips, and she's starting to feel like the lighting's a little too bright. She sighed and slumped onto the table. Makoto next to her reached over to give her back rubs.

Rei huffed.

 

"Where are the blondes? Distracted by someone walking their dog again?"

 

Haruka gingerly chuckled, feeling a little heat from that generalization.

"Hey now, not all blondes, y'know..."

Michiru chortled. "There was that one time, dear..."

Haruka whined, but any further antics they were about to have was cut short when she noticed Ami burying her face in her arms. Michiru piped up.

"Maybe I should give them a call..."

Rei clicked her tongue, arms crossed. "Don't bother."

 

Right on the money, there goes the doorbell. Then three more times. Haruka got up and with long strides made like the wind towards the door before the doorbell had to endure more abuse.

"Finally! Geeze. C'mon in, we really need to start soon..."

 

Minako and Usagi's combined shimmer of blonde energy - one that could be felt all the way from where Setsuna was sitting - dimmed to take on a more serious tone, and the way they hurried to take their shoes off matched it. Usagi looked up at the table ensemble, pigtails flicking about. Luna's small beautiful face peeked out of Usagi's loosely sealed tote bag.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

Haruka returned to her seat next to Michiru and Makoto paused her gentle reassurances at Ami to answer back.

"It's not that urgent, just... Ami here's gonna need a nap soon, so..."

Luna hopped out of Usagi's bag and up the table to loaf up near to Ami. Minako, in serious mode, wordlessly let Artemis out of her own bag, and replied as she sat down next to Rei.

"I see... Yeah, I heard about it, sorry for being late... Usagi here--" she pinched Usagi on the thigh, which elicited a _squeak_ , "--Overslept."

Usagi grimaced. "Heheh..." Then she pouted like she's truly remorseful this once. "Sorry."

Artemis sighed exasperatedly. "This is why Minako has to chaperone you..."

Usagi was about to retort when Setsuna cleared her throat. The rabbit warren immediately piped down.

 

"Alright then, let's hear what Ami has to say."

 

Ami took in a deep breath and peeled herself off the table with a groan. Makoto silently provided support by holding her hand. Giving everyone a quick glance before settling her gaze at the teapot in the middle of the table, she started.

"Uh, so yeah, I got anti-depressants and forgot to tell you guys. I'll be..."

She yawned.

"I'll be switching back and forth between energetic and dead as bricks for at least a month. I forgot to take into account how it'll affect Sailor Mercury. If you wanna take the risk, I'm game; otherwise I'm benched for the month. That's it really."

Knees wobbling, she sat back down before the commotion erupted. She clung to Makoto and tugged on her sleeve. Makoto got the message and got up, helping Ami carry some of her own weight. Before she was out the door though, Ami managed a last couple of sentences.

"I'm out for now, just decide this without me. I'm fine with either."

 

~ + ~

 

Makoto returned to the table after helping Ami settle onto her precious, cozy fluffy comforter in the guest bedroom. She sat down and reached for her cup; her tea's lukewarm by now.

She looked at each of the others. Minako was the first one to catch the hint and address her.

"Okay, so, right now we're trying to bank on transformation helping keep Ami on her feet..."

Rei piped in. "Yeah, because, let's face it; without Sailor Mercury, we're all toast."

Minako nodded. "Crunchy toast."

The others grimly nodded in agreement, except for Usagi, who snerked at the pun regardless of its intentionality, and then added a more somber 'yeah'. Makoto would've found it amusing too, but her gf's fate is in the line here... But, they're right. It's true. She sighed.

 

"It's true."

 

Michiru completed her mental tally. "So... it's decided?"

Makoto shrugged and mumbled. "I can't believe we might need that wheelbarrow after all..."

"Well then, it's decided..."

"Huh, whaddya mean Mako-chan?"

"It was Ami's idea..."

"That's Ami for ya..."

 

Rei got up, and her raised voice cut through the idle chatter.

"Alright, everyone, listen up."

As the chatter died down, Michiru looked up at Rei, and after their eyes met Rei continued.

 

"The fire told me a thing."

 

Protest erupted. A variety of _"So soon?" "Damn it..."_ and _"What is it this time..."_

Michiru stood up too. "My mirror too, actually. But before all else, I can confidently say it's not as big as you're all thinking right now."

"Right, so, with that out of the way, it really makes the case for us to... 'take the risk' with Sailor Mercury, so to speak."

Rei sat back down. "And yeah, details. I gotcha; as always, the fire's being cagey." She shrugged. "Just that something's there. At least it's nothing major."

Michiru had to speak up to stop the chorus of _"Yeah right..."_ and _"Sure..."_

"As I said, we've confirmed it to not be anything big; and we're bound to have more details soon."

Minako snickered. "Soon; trademark..."

Michiru shrugged and sat back down. Minako cleared her throat and spoke up.

 

"Anyone else?"

 

Seeing the various side glances and shrugs during the silence, Minako aptly decided.

"Okay, since we've got the business stuff over with, it's gossip time!"

Usagi let out a woop. "And snacks!" and Rei acquiesced with a "Sure, I'm game..."

Makoto, being used to the lingering anxiety permeating her entire life, found it nothing out of the ordinary to simply accept the turn of events. They're probably right. Ami hasn't tried to transform yet in this state, so it might end well... and...

Sailor Jupiter will be there.

 

To the best of her ability, Ami's going to be okay.

 

Makoto got up, fished the car keys out of her pocket, and went to get the snacks.

 


	6. What is happiness? A mysterious pile of secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and here's 900% anecdotal experience from yours truly!!! even more fluff.

Ami's life after that meeting had been peaceful. """Peaceful""", in how it's mostly just spending time with Makoto, dusting off hobbies with the energy provided by the upswings, and napping out the downswings...

... With a constant undercurrent of trepidation regarding what they saw in the fire and the mirror.

That's why it's peaceful in quotation marks.

Makoto's dealing with the brunt of it, anyway. Ami noticed it; how Makoto would glance out the window more often, the visible tense muscle on her neck. Always doing something if she's deprived of company.

Ami interacted with her as much as she can, barring naps, of course. Having a lot of time together is amazing. This needs to happen more often.

... As for herself, though, she found that she's not as concerned with the danger lurking beyond the horizon as she normally would be. What's more, she's finding it very nice to be able to kick back from the busy flurry of life and focus on just... being. Or more accurately, holding onto Makoto along the wild ride that is the changes brought upon by the medication she's taking.

Ami stretched and took in a deep whiff of the cookies baking in the kitchen. Settling down, she stirred from her spot on the couch to find a more comfortable position, and exhaled. She closed her eyes.

Yeah. This is nice.

 

...

 

It feels really odd, actually.

She's used to having her positive feelings dissipate within mere seconds, yet this time it seems that they're here to stay. She breathed in again, and exhaled. She counted to ten. The feeling of contentment is still there.

Mizuno Ami, about to become 29 years old in just a month, felt real, actual happiness for what might as well be the first time in her whole life.

She opened her eyes and blinked.

She needs to go take a shit.

 

~ + ~

 

Stepping out of the bathroom, Makoto's voice, along with a waft of delicious cookie smell, made it to her from the kitchen.

"How many of the cookies do you want?"

Mouth watering, Ami stepped into the kitchen before replying.

"Oh, they're the big soft ones... I think... Two? One for later..."

She blinked again. Talking felt much easier to her just now. _Was it always much harder for her to do before? Huh?_

"M'kay, I'll put the rest into the tribute chest then..."

"Heh, stuff's better than gold..."

"Yeah... heh. They're chocolate mint, too! The good stuff."

Sitting down on a chair, Ami pulled the plate close, then took a bite out of her allotted portion of the cookie. _Has cookies ever tasted this good before?_

She sat and chewed. On both the cookie and her thoughts.

 

Seeing Ami's cookie sufficiently decreased in mass, Makoto asked expectantly.

"So, what's the verdict?"

"Huh?"

Ami looked up at her, then right back at the cookie. She gracefully paused the busy six-track railroad of thoughts in her head.

"Oh, I think they're the best ones I've ever had in my life."

Makoto grinned and blushed. "Aw, shucks..."

"Really though, it's a ton better... ... Wait. I think..."

"Hmm?"

"I... 've been noticing a lot of. Good things. Ever since I started taking the meds... I think food started tasting better."

"Oh..."

Makoto put the cap on the so called tribute chest - a plastic box - now filled with cookies, and sat next to Ami, smiling warmly at her.

"That's really good!"

Ami smiled back.

"Yeah... And, a lot of other things, like. I've been... chill? It's weird. It's like there's no stress. It's really weird."

Makoto chuckled warmly at Ami's confused look, and let her continue.

"Has it really been decades since I relaxed? Oh, and, my usual volume for music felt way too loud now."

Makoto reached for Ami's hand and held it gently in her own.

 

"I'm glad..."

 

"Me too... I'm. Really glad this one worked right out the bat. I don't think I can handle having to switch meds... ... I'm feeling light headed again. The highs are crazy..."

Ami's hand squeezed Makoto's. Their eyes met, then Ami immediately looked away.

"Sometimes I laugh for no reason. It's kinda freaking me out; it feels like I'm not myself... But I know it'll smooth out soon. It's been... a week? Two weeks?"

Makoto hummed in contemplation, and then she does the thing again where she reassuringly rubs her thumb on the back of Ami's hand.

"I'm not sure actually. Haven't been looking at calendars much."

"Heh, same. Uhh, let's see..."

Her phone nearby, Ami put her cookie down to grab it, and flicked the screen on and left.

"Let's see, prescription redeemed at August fifth... It's almost two weeks actually."

"Almost halfways then...?"

"Yeah..."

 

Ami yawned.

 

"Welp, there it is..."

Makoto picked up Ami's plate and stood up, gesturing with the hand being held for her to get up too. "Cozy time for you then!"

Smiling gratefully, Ami followed Makoto towards the couch. "Yes please..."

 

~ + ~

 

Ami woke up from a good nap.

She rubbed her eyes clean and appraised her surroundings. The most immediate: a small, soft  leaf patterned quilt, smelling like roses _eau de toilette_. The late afternoon sun painting the room, with the lights turned off, orange. On the coffee table: her phone, her glasses, and the absence of the empty plate along with the cookie crumbles around it. From the bathroom: the shower running, and Makoto's humming.

 

Everything is right with the world.

 

Getting up, she buried her face in the quilt and inhaled. Correction, the world has never been this good before. She hummed contentedly.

Right then, she has energy to give, so it's time to get down to business. She has thoughts to think! ... Huns to defeat some other time. She chuckled at that.

Oh yes, thoughts to process.

From earlier, to be exact. About... the downsides. Oh, right. Ami put her elbow on her knee, and her chin on her hand. Okay. The easiest way to do this is with a bullet list. A mental one, of course. The most convenient.

 

  * Her guts, literally the digestive organ: she's been shitting more often. What's up with that? The so called gut-brain connection? Confirmed.
  * The thing she told Makoto about earlier: how her brain finally can feel happiness, and it's a foreign sensation, and sometimes it goes euphoric like it's got a lifelong debt and she doesn't want to stop it from doing that because it's important that it's doing that?
  * New and urgent: also earlier, she found it difficult to look Makoto straight in the eye. The few glances she caught felt overwhelmingly intense for her. It's like she kept trying to, because she loves Makoto's beautiful eyes, but she just can't for some reason?



 

"Hmm."

 

She paused her mental tally to look at her own reflection on the window to her side. The moment she met her own eyes, she inwardly reeled, breaking a cold sweat. She looked away as quickly as possible.

_Okay, that's a problem._

Eyes...

 

Ommatophobia.

 

How in hell... Ah. Of course.

It's very new and unprecedented, so it's just the meds kicking her brain back into shape.

Ami exhaled in relief.

She doesn't get her breath out all the way, though. She has a bad feeling about it. It makes sense though; who wouldn't be at least a little perturbed by getting a debilitating phobia out of nowhere?

She leaned back, pinched the bridge of her nose, and flinched when her phone started ringing.

It's Rei.


	7. The enemy is conveniently here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's rei!

"Hi Rei."

_"Hey. I've got more details."_

"Oh...?"

_"They're some sort of evil spirits that originated from earth."_

Ami snerked. "Well, okay, so at least they're not aliens, so they won't do mass mind control or parasitic take over..."

_"Yep. So. I think there's nine of them..."_

"... Yeah?"

_"You know what. It was just silhouettes, and the fire doesn't do colors well, but I'm pretty sure it was us."_

"Wait, whaddya mean?"

_"Like, it was us against our copies. Is what I'm saying."_

"Well that's not forboding at all..."

_"Right? Not world ending, just might be a gigantic pain in the ass. I'm sure they're not as powerful as we are."_

"Yeah. Uh," Ami rolled her eyes to think, "I guess I can think of a folklore or two. Doppelgänger spirits?"

_"Yeah, I've heard of that one."_

"Oh yeah, it's gonna be an absolute thorn up the butt."

_"Heh. So. You got Michiru's phone number, right? She's not home."_

"Uh, yeah--"

_"How come you're the only one of us inners who has it though?"_

Ami blushed hard at the accusatory tone and almost choked on her own drool. She's glad Rei couldn't see that. "Wuh-- what, I didn't-- I'd thought she gave y'all her number! You know I race her at the pool! That's when she gave me hers-- Anyways! The number! You ready?"

_"Hah, right... Yeah, go."_

"080, 9287, 2624."

_"Thanks."_

"Aye. So, did Minako convince you to try that board game bar south of Juuban, or are we hitting good ol' Crown?"

_"Minako hasn't shut the fuck up about it since last saturday. I agreed to go there just to buy some peace."_

"Awright! See you tomorrow night then."

_"Yeah, see you."_

_beep_

Call ended, 3:50. Ami put the phone down on her lap and leaned back, sighing. Makoto stepped out of the shower with a towel on her head.

"Oh, hey."

Ami pat the spot on the couch next to her. Makoto sat down on it, still smouldering from the warm shower, comfy in boxers and a tank, smelling like apricots and cream. Liking what she's seeing, Ami swallowed. _mmmmm_

 

"Who called?"

 

Oh. Right. She should tell Makoto. Hmm.

"It was Rei."

In an instant, Makoto looked like a kicked puppy. Ami threw her plans to carefully ease her into the topic out the figurative window.

"Oh... What did she..."

"She said the enemy this time are spirits from earth. ... Like, she straight up said we'll be fighting evil clones of us. But like, magic clones, not science clones... Anyway, basically doppelgängers."

"... What are..."

"They're uhh, folklore from Germany. Evil doubles that try to kill you to take your place."

"Oh..."

"Ye, so they won't be going after civilians... Oh, and, tomorrow's game night will be at that bar Minako told us about..."

Ami reached for Mako's hand, and squeezed it. Makoto stayed silent and squeezed back.

"... Mako?"

"Hmm?"

Makoto, who failed to completely dismiss the frown she has, looked up at Ami. Ami held eye contact as long as she could stand and bashfully smiled. Despite her odd body language, her voice was soft, confident, and soothing.

"I'll be okay. Okay? I promise..."

She then pulled Makoto's hand up to give the back of it a kiss.

Makoto's shoulders sagged in relief, and Ami climbed onto her lap to give her a hug.

 

~ + ~

 

"Wow, look, same car."

Ami, not being the one driving, idly looked out the window the whole ride, pointing things out. Like the dark blue Honda parked just three lots away. Makoto, busy checking the rearview mirrors, filed that for later.

She's parking the car in parallel. Fortunately, parking in parallel is much easier with two people. Ami rolled down the window on her side of the door to look out down.

"It's still wide this side... Okay, left now."

Parking success, they get out the car. Makoto can now look for the car Ami pointed out. It's particularly peculiar because Ami's car isn't manufactured here and had to be freighted from overseas.

"Woah, yeah. Maybe from the same import batch?"

"Must be. What luck, huh?"

Thus was the small talk they had while they made their way into the establishment.

 

~ + ~

 

The bar is large, dimly lit, and crowded. However, even amongst the excited game-induced chatter noise, it isn't hard to find the other girls. All Ami had to do is follow Minako's very distinct drama production.

"No! You have scorned the goddess of love herself! You will pay for this..."

She's being given a run for her money. Ami's excited brain starts coming up with witty lines...

...

Her uplifted smirk disappeared the instant she actually saw the table.

 

Usagi's late, of course; but there was already four of them.

Rolling her dice, 'Makoto' was already seated next to 'Ami'. Minako was squealing and pointing fingers at her.

The real Makoto stopped dead just behind real Ami. Ami's hands are quickly becoming clammy and ice cold. She gestured for Mako to halt before she can snap into action, and pulled her phone out of her hoodie's pocket.

From the safe distance, Ami very carefully and calculatedly texted Rei.

 

                        [rei.]

                        [where r u rn]

 

Rei looked at her phone, eyebrows scrunched confusedly at her peculiar text. Good. This is the real Rei. Ami let herself have a small exhale.

 

[?]

[I'm right here??]

                        [dont say anything and look up near the pot plant by the ledge.]

 

Rei looked even more confused, but did as she was told.

Her eyes widened in alarm.

Ami waved at her, and typed in another text. Then, she took hold of Makoto's hand, showed her what's on the phone, and lead her towards the door.

 

                        [excuse yourself. we'll be outside.]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, thats world record for how quickly shit hit the fan. hope u enjoyed it! not sorry for the huge cliffhanger.
> 
> also, bonus omake: http://puu.sh/y7p9e/2d4e1d6da9.png


	8. It's happening

Rei stepped out the door, and she would've convinced them that she was calm if she wasn't three shades paler than usual. It's impressive. Her raven hair didn't help at all.

"Hey. I uh, didn't expect them to show up so soon."

Rei put her hands in the pockets of her leather leggings and looked away. Ami put a hand on her shoulder.

"Neither did we. Just. Wow. Honestly."

"Okay, but. How'd you figure out I wasn't a doppelgänger too?"

Ami shrugged.

"I just figured they can't have your number because mobile network operators don't work like that."

"Pfft. "

Makoto's been silent the whole time, but Ami caught a glance of her knuckles turning deathly white. It served as a reminder for Ami to stay focused.

"... I gotta see if it's real Mina in there or not."

"No. --I mean. You don't gotta. It's the real deal."

Ami raised an eyebrow, daring Rei to explain herself this time around.

Unexpectedly, Rei blushed. Technically, her face regained some color, but it's enough of a visible change so it counts as one.

"--I just. I know her well. Okay?"

"Okay. That's fair."

Ami took one breath in, and one breath out.

"... Rei. Did you excuse yourself by saying you're going to the bathroom?"

"... Yeah, why?"

"Text Mina you need some tissue or something, then once she's in the bathroom, call her."

Rei got it immediately; Minako's alone in there, so they have to be subtle about it. She sent the text. Now, the wait.

Ami realized something else, though.

"... How much did you drink after they got here?"

"Uhh... some of my coke."

"And Minako?"

 

"... Oh. Oh shit."

 

The color drained from Rei's face again. If this was any other situation Ami would never let her live it down. Alas...

 

"She's had a lot."

 

~ + ~

 

The beautiful, the resplendent, the luscious; the one and only: Aino Minako, Goddess of Love and Beauty, has to take a short pause from having fun. Her favorite kind of fun! Drinks, games, and quality banter. _The indignity_.

However, it _is_ for a worthy cause, so she must endure.

She has Rei's tampon. _Poor Rei!_ She must be in such a bind! For her haughty, huffy soldier of honor and pride to lower herself amongst mortals, and actually _ask for help!_

Grand entrance into the women's bathroom made, she melodically called out.

 

"Rei-bear~?"

 

There is an unsettling lack of response, but with one incoming call notification, everything is made clear.

"Hello~? Why'd you call? I'm--"

_"Sshhh! Minako. The Mako and Ami at the table are fakes."_

 

"Oh."

In Minako's brain, a switch is flicked into the on position.

 

"... How?"

_"I'm outside with the real ones. Listen. You need to get out of there. I'll explain later."_

"Got it."

Leader Venus hung up on the call and started taking account of all the exits.

Aha, slide/latch window on the corner stall. Easy peasy.

 

~ + ~

 

Rei looked dejectedly at her phone.

Makoto opened her mouth, but she was cut off by Usagi's unmistakeable voice projected from a distance. The three of them turned to look towards the source.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!"

She waved at them. This would've been a welcome sight, but Usagi has Minako with her.

 

'Minako'.

 

Ami's sweat on the back of her neck froze and fell into her collar, but she didn't even flinch. Makoto is many miles away. Rei turned even paler than before, but her expression remained stoic.

Ami remembered to keep it cool and wave back.

"Usagi! It's fine, we just got here."

Usagi can see through Ami's hastily thrown together smile anyday, though.

And the very tense atmosphere, really. She looked at Makoto, then at Rei, then at Minako who didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary.

"Are you guys okay? What's wro--"

There was a crashing sound from the back alley, followed by what Rei recognized immediately as Minako keening in pain. Rei realized too late the mistake she just made by turning her head in concern.

'Minako' dropped the act and glared darkly at them.

 

~ + ~

 

'Ami' turned her head at the door and stopped playing with the dice, letting it unceremoniously drop to the floor straight out of her hands.

There's no more need to keep having to bother with such things.

She got up and 'Makoto' carelessly followed, ignoring how her corporeal hip nudged the table hard; toppling the tall deck of cowboy cards and sending the half drank glass of cocktail crashing towards the tokens.

One of the overworked waitresses reached an arm towards them with a "Hey," but they just kept walking like she didn't exist.

 

~ + ~

 

Back outside, Ami pinched Makoto on the forearm and gestured with her head at Usagi.

Brought back to earth, Makoto broke into motion like a spring uncoiled. She picked Usagi up like a screaming sack of flour and ran with long strides towards the back alley where Minako is. Rei bolted after Makoto, keeping up with her.

Ami, being the Mercurian, ran right past 'Minako', who then chased after her.

 _Success_.

Slowing down a little, Ami looked back. She has to make her believe she has a chance at getting to her. Unfortunately, though, she chose the right timing to see her and Mako's evil doubles emerging from the bar to chase after her too.

'Ami' in particular seems to be catching up to her real quick.

 

_Okay, change of plans._

 

Ami looked straight ahead and ran like hell.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *BEATS PANS AND POTS*
> 
> im on a roll!!! but i gotta make hw tomorrow. stay tuned


	9. Mortal fear of death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ends up writing immediately after waking up. oh well. ive still got 7 hours left today! woo!

Ami felt like time has slowed down for her.

It's just her perception; everything around her seemed to transpire slowly, her whole body is weightless, and she can feel every single grain of gravel that she stepped on through the soles of her shoes.

Adrenaline rush, a.k.a. the very sudden realization that they're all going after her because she's going to oscillate downwards from her meds soon? Ami has never felt fear so gripping and real before, and the world isn't even at stake this time. Shit! Her depression had been a very effective coping mechanism all along!

But, she dismissed that thought to peruse later. If she wants to keep her promise to Makoto and come out of this alive and in okay condition, she has to focus the sudden increase in brainpower to solving the problem.

Here goes: There's three after her, and they're just as fast as the real deals. So, Evil Ami is just four strides right behind her, Evil Mako can keep up with slight lag, and Evil Mina will start lagging behind after the initial burst.

Right now she's headed away from the bar.

Option 1: Lose the two and have a deathmatch for the rightful title of last Mizuno standing. Pros: None whatsoever. Cons: The other two will go back to antagonizing Mako and Rei, with Usagi who's not up to speed, and Minako who's out of the fight.

Option 2: Duck into an alleyway to henshin. Pros: Shabon spray becomes an option. Cons: They henshin too, and then she dies, and then Makoto will be sad.

Option 3: Run all the way to the outers' house. It's just 7 miles away. Pros: One hell of a cardio. Cons: _Get real man holy shit!!!_

All that thinking taking place in 219 milliseconds flat, Ami hazards another look behind her.

 

Evil Mina is nowhere to be seen.

~ + ~

 

In the opposite direction, Rei's having a relateable experience. In her case, though, it's because she can see Minako lying on her back at the feet of the dumpster, with Evil Rei looming right over her.

The main difference here, is how instead of thinking a lot harder like Ami would, Rei does the opposite of that and runs a lot faster instead.

 

~ + ~

 

Makoto's world is a flaming hurricane of anxiety and death right now. The other evil doubles all went after Ami, her heart's about to explode, and Rei just ran straight past her and right into Evil Rei in one swift tackle.

The two Reis roll about in a tangle of limbs, and Makoto loses track of which one's the real one.

Her stride dies down, and she ends up just standing there, helpess. She can't just throw a Supreme Thunder and hope for the best! Running away won't do any good either. Fight or flight instinct denied, her brain settles for the next best thing.

Makoto's face, and her entire body for that matter, goes numb.

 

"... ko-chan?"

 

"Mako-chan? Makoto?"

 

Usagi's gentle voice brought Makoto back from her journey through the astral planes. Usagi had gotten tired from the struggling and the wailing.

 

"Put me down, please?"

 

"--Oh! Sorry!"

 

~ + ~

 

Here lies Aino Minako, dead as a pile of bricks in a bed of trash. At least that's what it feels like right now. She can't move her body at all. _What the hell?_

It explains how badly she failed at the simple task of climbing out of a window though. She had tried her usual backflip landing flair, but her arms suddenly turned into wet noodles. She hit her ribs at the side of the dumpster, bounced off, and the landing knocked the air out of her.

At the very least she ended up in a position where, with what limited neck movement she can do, she can still look around a bit.

That's how she got to see the trainwreck unfold right before her eyes: Rei walked up to her, and then another Rei charged in, and then she sees Makoto just stand there and dissociate ass first out of this world with Usagi still hauled on her shoulder and honestly? Minako is very ready to wake up from this nightmare now, please and thank you.

But no.

The simple truth is that Rei and Makoto could've taken down Evil Rei together, but Rei's brain burst into flames so she fucked it up, and Evil Ami from earlier must've spiked her drink.

 _Fuuuck_...

 

~ + ~

 

Usagi has very little idea of what's going on. Why was Minako being so cagey when she asked her why she didn't go with Rei earlier? Why'd Ami gesture for Makoto to pick her up and run? Why's there two Reis?

Ohh, there's also another Minako down here, covered in trash.

 

Wait. What?

 

"Minako! Are you okay? What's going on?"

Minako managed a grimace, but she nodded, and gestured with her jaw at the two Reis duking it out a distance away.

_Crack!_

Yeeow, that's a mean headbutt. Usagi cringed when she saw it.

"Rei saw the evil doubles in the fire just yesterday."

Usagi still has little idea of what's going on, but she understands enough. She nodded at Minako and turned to face the two Reis. Leader Venus is okay, by a low standard of okay, anyway; and they're all going to be okay.

"Usagi?"

"Yeah?"

"Better end it quick before Rei gets too beat up, because they're both evenly matched. Rei should survive your attacks."

"Ohh! Right!"

Usagi assumed her power stance.

 

"Moon cosmic power... Make up!"

 

~ + ~

 

Rei was just about to return the right hook when she saw at the edge of her vision, the blinding flash of henshin light.

Evil Rei took the opportunity to land a left hook. Rei stumbled back with a cry from the pain of having a tooth knocked out, and returned her focus on the enemy in front of her.

Then, what happens next really shouldn't faze her, because she's expecting it to happen as soon as possible, but it's still something she'll never forget...

This time, she gets to be on the receiving side of Sailor Moon's offensive holy power.

 

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

 

Next to her, Evil Rei made an inhuman shrieking noise. As the gigantic bright pink heart block descended upon them, Rei whispered with what's left of her breath.

  
"... Lovely."

 


	10. Speed demons and tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is even happening in here. this story got out of control real fucking quick... does this even count as crack? i... i don't know.
> 
> welp. shrug. its definitely very very action packed. enjoy!!

Rei fell to the ground and landed on her front, leaving on the wall behind her a 1:1 scale silhouette. With a wheeze, she coughed out a bloody molar.

Makoto and Usagi ran to her side.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry-- Are you okay?"

Rei groaned unintelligibly. Makoto carefully scooped her up by the upper arms.

Minako, watching with misty eyes from where she lay, said as loud as she can manage.

 

"Rei! You _dumbass_!"

 

Rei, straining to talk, tried to do so anyway.

"You could've..."

Makoto carefully led her, arm slung over a shoulder, towards Minako.

"You could've gotten hurt, Mina."

"No, _you_ could've gotten hurt! Real bad!"

"No, m'fine."

 

As Rei said that, a drop of blood made it out of her mouth, where it then slides towards her chin.

 

"No you're not!!"

"Well _you_ 're not--"

"Guys! _Drop it!_ Holy shit. Ami's still out there!"

Makoto's raised, shaking voice put a stop to the lovers' quarrel. Rei looked away and wiped her chin with her wrist. Minako winced.

"Right. Uh. Where is she?"

"She distracted the other three and ran--"

" _Whoah_! The car turned into a bike!"

 

Bewildered, all eyes are on Usagi now. Usagi's been looking out of the alley, towards the parking lot. Rei closed her eyes, and bit back her rising anger.

 

"U-sa-gi."

"Huh?"

" _What the fuck!?_ "

"It really happened!"

 

Rei removed herself from Makoto's support and limped to where Usagi is. Makoto followed her, and there it was; on the lot she recognized as where the same car as Ami's was parked, Evil Minako got on top of the aforementioned bike, revved it on, and rode away.

Makoto felt like her brain just ripped into two halves. Rei was just about to deadpan when Makoto suddenly broke into a sprint.

Minako sighed audibly to draw attention.

"Usagi, call Mamoru. Rei, call Haruka."

 

~ + ~

 

Ami winced and wiped away the sweat that fell from her brow and straight into her eye. Her legs and lungs are starting to burn.

She never really believed in a god, but on this special occasion she's praying as hard as she can to any deities out there that might be listening. _Please? please please please please--_

Suddenly, from the distance... There was a sound.

Ami's heart felt relieved at first, because it's the distinct roar of Haruka's custom exhaust, but she risked a glance anyway, and that long blonde hair flitting in the wind definitely belonged to Evil Minako.

 _Oh no_. Her prayers were answered by a cruel god...

 

~ + ~

 

Makoto sprinted really really fast after Evil Mina. The bulky bike effortlessly sped ahead and left her in the dust.

 _How long has Ami been running? Am I even gonna be able to catch up? What am I doing!?_ Having done something rash and exhausted herself, her mind started to clear, so she slowed down to a stop and caught her breath.

She started tearing up, but she straightened herself, and that's when she saw hope itself in material form: Riding towards her in the right lane are two burglars on a getaway bike, still wearing the black sock masks and all.

She easily shoved them off their seats and took the bike for herself.

 

~ + ~

In the interest of damage control, Ami quickly made a decision. It's one of the rashest decisions she's ever made in her life, but it's the best one she's got, so she steeled herself and went through with it.

She leapt straight onto the ground in front of her.

It kind of, sort of worked; Evil Mina hit the brakes, but she skidded some distance further ahead. Evil Ami tried to stop but couldn't do it fast enough and tripped on Ami's side. Evil Mako has an even harder time stopping. Ami rolled to avoid getting stepped on, so Evil Mako stepped on Evil Ami instead and slipped, stumbling down hard.

Ami peeled herself off of the concrete as fast as she can, but her knees wobbled and her guts threatened to spill out what was left of the snack she had earlier. She caught herself on the base of a streetlight and swallowed hard to hold it in.

The scrapes on her extremities stung much more than she had expected, she could feel her ribs starting to bruise, and she's started tearing up from the pain. Oh no. It hurts like hell, she's fucked, and she's going to die - her tear ducts opened up all the way - she's going to die and it's going to be painful and _oh fuck oh no they got back up c'mon gotta start running--_

 

Makoto ran her stolen bike straight into Evil Minako's.

 

~ + ~

 

The crash was impressive. Two bikes and two girls slid and rolled off. One bike turned into a girl. Three girls laid on the floor. The last bike remaining started burning.

Makoto had hit her shoulders a few times before she finally stopped rolling, but she couldn't feel it. She got back up as soon as she could, and wasted no time to run straight to Ami's side.

Okay, her path wasn't straight, but it's good enough. And, there's two beat-up looking Amis in there. Uh, welp, time for the next best thing.

Again.

She slammed fist-first into her evil double's waist.


	11. The Villain POV Halloween Special

Evil Mako got knocked forward, hard, but she caught herself.

She turned to face Makoto, and promptly got socked right on the left temple by a mean one-two.

 

~ + ~

 

Now, in an attempt to be somewhat self aware, this author would like to have just one moment to explain what's about to happen next in the story. Their reasons are detailed below:

One: All senshi fanfic, by age old tradition, must contain a part of the story told from the villains' perspective. The opportunity is simply too good to resist.

Two: No villain would settle for calling themselves the person being impersonated, with 'Evil' prefixed. That's cheesy. Evil spirits don't really do cheese that well.

Three: Introducing a bunch of new names all at once is no fun for the reader.

With these in mind, the author has spent 4 whole hours drawing title cards for the Evil Senshi. Note that, of course, to everyone else, they are completely indistinguishable from the real person being mirrored. The author most definitely will not do something like this again, though. Yup. For sure.

So, without further ado; here they are. Happy Halloween, and enjoy.

 

~ + ~

 

 

Gaku reeled back from Makoto's vicious blow and put her fists up.

 

- _Damn it, Kyoufu! Don't just stand there!-_

 

 

Kyoufu is looming over Ami. Ami is on the floor, pitifully backing away from her and crying.

She pulled a butterfly knife out of her hoodie pocket. Flipping it open, she grinned down at Ami, whose only response is to choke a sob.

 

- _This is the best part though... But you're right. They got Haikou already...-_

 

 

- _LOVELY... !!!_ -

 

 

Kinbaku hadn't sustained much damage from the motor crash earlier, because Tenkyou took the brunt of it; so she's back up and making her way towards Makoto, who has yet to notice her approach. She sneered.

 

- _No matter. Mars will enter retrograde soon. Besides, we've effectively struck down two of them already. It should only be a matter of time.-_

 

 

Tenkyou's corporeal body has no energy left to get back up.

 

- _Well they got two of us too! My body's at its limit already. Why's this one so weak anyway?_ -

 

Gakuzen punched Makoto and got punched in return. Her psychic voice carried vitriol effectively.

 

_-Because it seems that their Moon is a slob, yet she is still much more effective than ours.-_

_-Well, how come you get to be the strongest of them then?!-_

_-Why, it just suits me the best!-_

 

Gaku roared as she upheaved the burning motorcycle to chuck it at Makoto. Makoto caught it with her arms forward, but the sheer force still threw her backwards. She landed hard onto Kinbaku.

Kinbaku's voice screamed in all the spirits' corporeal heads.

 

_-DAMN IT! Stop playing around!-_

Gaku felt it wise to respond with actions, so she did just that; she yanked the bike aside to lift Makoto up by the arms. Makoto started struggling immediately, but Kinbaku winded her with a knee under her ribs.

 

_-Tenra, Kazu, Fumei! Get here faster! Where is Shou?!-_

 

Kazu and Fumei is Michiru and Setsuna's doubles. [[sorry, they dont get title cards cuz i ran out of steam. lol]] They're riding on Tenra, who right now happens to be Haruka's golden Toyota.

_-Four blocks away.-_

_-Shou is still studying the child Saturn.-_

 

~ + ~

 

Kyoufu had done as Kinbaku said and stopped playing around with Ami. She threw her knife, aiming for the eye, but Ami surprised her.

 

She caught it by the handle.

 

Ami unsteadily stood up. Kyoufu grit her teeth.

 

~ + ~

 

Ami can't believe she just did that.

Wait, yes she can; it felt like she had all the time in the world, so she just plucked it out of the air.

Now with a fighting chance, she gripped the knife as tightly as she can with her trembling hands, and peeled herself off the floor to assume a stance that was as robust as she can manage.

She can hear Makoto grunting after getting kicked. It's turning her hands cold, and she focuses her last wind into the knife fight.

 

~ + ~

 

Kyoufu pulled a switchblade from her pants pocket and flicked it on.

"Like a cornered animal. How much time do you think you have?"

Ami doesn't deign her with a response. Kyoufu backstepped from the mid slash and replied with a diagonal one. Ami easily pulled her hand away like she saw it coming, and stepped forward for a thrust. Kyoufu took another step back.

 

_-It seems that I've underestimated the Mercurian.-_

 

Makoto ineffectively kicked back at Kinbaku, who returned it with a knee to the spleen. It was blocked by taut muscles that are now bruised.

 

_-Oh, you say that now, after rushing our plan only for her to show up early anyway!-_

- _That was a coincidence._ -

 

Kyoufu blocked Ami's low swipe with her forearm. Having no need to feel pain, she made a point to boast about it where Ami can see. On top of it, she gave her a wicked smile.

It worked. Ami's attacks started ever so slightly slowing down.

 

_-I'll regain the upper hand any time now.-_

 

On the other side, however, Makoto had managed to put her feet down. She had been biding her time, and moved immediately to throw Gakuzen over her shoulder.

 

_-Argh! It better be soon!-_

 

Ami, drenched in cold sweat as she is, managed to throw Kyoufu off by sheer desperation, and landed a shallow cut across the collarbone. Kyoufu stumbled back.

 

_-Tenra!!-_

 

_-Here. -_

 

Tires screeched. Headlights shone at everyone. Kazu and Fumei got out of the car.

 

Makoto sees this, and sees Ami losing a knife fight, so she books it, picks her up, and runs away.

 


	12. Friday night

Through the blood rushing and her heart thundering in her ears, Makoto can't hear anything... not even the bike exploding some distance behind her. She spends her last wind running as far as she can get towards the bar where the others are.

A car at the distance. Two cars at the distance. Just as Makoto's heart was about to give out, Mamoru rolled the window down on his side and waved out at her. Haruka on her Toyota GT waved too and pulled up to Makoto's side. Mamoru parked behind hers.

 

Makoto's never been this glad to see Mamoru before now.

 

Haruka unlocked her car's doors.

"Geeze! You look like shit!"

Makoto deposited Ami in the back seat before fumbling with the door and climbing in. She shakily pleaded to Haruka.

"Just, let's get out of here. _Please_..."

Strength completely drained, Makoto leant back as far into the seats as possible as they drove away. Ami clung to her side, her eyes closed.

Makoto's breathing starts evening out.

 

~ + ~

 

In Mamoru's car, Rei sat miserably on the front seat. Minako lay sprawled on the back with her head on Usagi's lap.

"Please tell me that's Makoto and she has Ami with her, and that they're okay."

Usagi chimed with a "Yeah... seems so."

Rei is still, but her eyes are alert. She shifted a little in her seat to cradle her side. Minako sighed in relief.

"Holy macaroni. _Thank god!_ Whew. Aha! Breathing stopped being hard! We're _all_ going to be okay."

Rei doesn't say anything back to the loaded tone that last sentence had. Usagi wisely stayed out of this one and absently looked out the window. Minako continued.

"Am I right, Rei? You didn't break anything, did you?"

"... Right. No."

" _Right_..."

 

~ + ~

 

Back at the Outers' Safehouse. It's not exactly a safehouse since it's right there in the open, but it _feels_ safe, so it's good enough.

They parked. Makoto gently woke Ami up. Michiru and Setsuna moved Minako onto the couch. Gently, like she'd asked; her neck hurts. With Michiru carrying the side with her head on it. Yeah, like that. Oh and a pillow please. A lil higher? Thanks - oh, and water, please? Thank you.

Mamoru and Usagi drove away after everyone - well, okay, more like the few speaking for the many - agreed on burgers: And who wants sundae? After the unison of tired staring, Usagi decided that wow okay you all really need sundaes, stat. With sprinkles. Let's hurry Mamo-chan!

Mamoru sighed at the fate of his credit card and started the engine again.

 

~ + ~

 

It's dark outside. Hotaru's already soundly asleep in her soundproof room, so they let her be.

Rei lay sullen on the single couch next to her; Makoto on the one across. Ami approached Makoto, grabbing one of the medkits on the coffee table along the way. Ami gasped.

"What'd they do to you..."

Makoto can barely manage to wince as Ami starts cleaning up the bloody split on her jaw.

"I'm okay... Just. Beat. How about... you...?"

"I'm fine, it can wait. _Oof_ , looks like the beginning of a concussion... hold still..."

Setsuna grabbed the other medkit and wordlessly approached Rei. Rei, now with a tissue up her nose, shook her head and gestured with her eyes at Ami.

With a hand on the back, Setsuna traded places with Ami so she can nurse her own cuts. Michiru comes back from the kitchen with Minako's drink and a bendy straw; she also set down a glass of water in front Rei, who eyed it and nodded at her. Rei's too tired to get up and get it. Maybe in a minute...

Michiru went on to figuring out how to give Minako the water. Minako's eyes lit up.

"I think if you... yeah, hold it in place with my arm..." Minako caught the straw with pale lips starting to chap and managed to take a successful sip. " _Ahh_. Thanks again."

 

Haruka cleared her throat from under the door leading to the kitchen.

 

"Uhh... sorry, Ami, but. Coffee's a necessity right now, so..."

"Oh? Yeah, it's fine. ... You know what, make me some too."

Ami resumed focusing on her own stitches. Michiru followed Haruka who disappeared to the kitchen.

Rei effortfully grabbed her water and took a tentative sip, then immediately started chugging it.

 

~ + ~

 

Getting up during the pause in discussion, Ami announced.

"... I think I'm gonna get another cup. Who else?"

"Ah, maybe I should do it--" Michiru got up too, but Ami stopped her.

"No, no, it's fine, I just wanna put some ice in mine. Who else?"

Michiru sat back down. Four hands went up. Ami nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

Haruka noticed Makoto looking at Ami's back ruefully.

"Must've been one hell of a day, huh."

Makoto made the tiniest little shrug that was still visible. Minako scoffed.

"Understatement of the year! You shoulda seen Rei!"

Rei's eyes darted at Minako. Michiru sighed.

"Here we go again..."

 

Before Setsuna could intervene, Ami's returned with a tray of coffee.

 

Coffee is served, and peaceful silence reigns once more...

... That is, until Michiru lifted her cup up, and then put it back down with a clink that turned heads.

Michiru looked intently at Ami.

 

"It seems that... my coffee's colder than I expected."

 

Ami met her eyes and they locked gazes.

"Oh...? How so?"

Makoto inched slightly forward in her seat and strained to speak up, but she did it.

"Michi...? What's... all of a sudden?"

Michiru broke eye contact to look straight at her. Makoto notices how tense her gaze is. She turned to look at Ami.

"What... what's wrong?"

Ami looked back at Makoto, their eyes met, and she shrugged. Makoto blinked.

_That's odd, Ami has been... lately... ..._

At that exact moment, Makoto felt like her heart had frozen still.

 

"You're..."

Makoto's voice died, and the rest of her words made it out as a whisper.

 

" _You're not Ami_."

 


	13. Vitamins B and T...

Ami stepped back and shrunk, wide eyed.

"Huh...? What do you..."

 

Rei managed to speak up.

"Show us your phone."

 

"Well, okay..."

Ami patted her hoodie pocket. And her pants pocket.

"Uhh, seems like I lost it..."

 

Rei is not convinced. She stood up. Makoto leaned back on her seat with a wheeze.

Haruka, just about to take a sip of her second coffee, slowly and carefully set it back down on the table.

Setsuna got up as well. Ami sighed, and then cackled drily.

 

"... Hah! Oh well, was worth a try."

 

'Ami' shrugged and straightened up pridefully.

"Sit back down, friends. No need to get rowdy all of a sudden!"

Haruka stood up so fast she almost blurred. Kyoufu held a hand up at her, and so did Michiru, so she stopped.

"Oh, oh, _oh_. _Right_ , I haven't told you... Well, let's just say; I can tattle to my good friend Gaku anytime just by thinking about it, and then your cute little friend?"

 

Kyoufu snapped her thumb and crooked her head.

 

"Yup. So! Don't do anything rash! Let's just enjoy this evening. Shall we?"

Rei let her knees slack and heavily sat back down. Haruka and Setsuna, more hesitantly. Michiru put her hands on her lap, and they all exchanged glances.

Makoto curled up, hugging her knees.

 

~ + ~

 

That voice. The sheer cruelty behind it, bringing back memories.

The gigantic mistake she had made.

Makoto's world is crumbling down around her. She's exhausted, and has given in to folding into herself.

 

_What have I done?_

 

Makoto doesn't want anymore thoughts after that. She wants the thoughts to stop, the thoughts of Ami hurting, dying, of Ami leaving her life and turning it hollow and. She wants the thoughts to stop. To cease, and to just leave her alone.

She's taken too much heavy beating today; heart, body, and mind. She can't take any more.

She shut her eyes.

 

~ + ~

 

Ami - the real one who's still out there - was really convinced she was going to die, but has somehow found herself sitting on the side of the road with 'Makoto' on her left and 'Minako' on her right. Loitering like hoboes, except there's no drinks, no chatting, and the company is _evil_ and wants to kill you and everyone you know.

They've been eerily silent the whole time, so Ami figured she has nothing to lose by trying to get something, anything, out of them.

"... Why?"

 

To her surprise, Evil Mako answered her gruffly.

"Why what."

 

"Why..."

Ami decided not to push her luck with the first question she has in mind, and skipped it.

"Why us?"

"Power, that's all."

Ami blinked. Evil Mina looked up and squinted at Evil Michi and Evil Sets; the two was in what appears to be Haruka's car. They wordlessly drove away.

 

Evil Mako put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

 

Ami knows the position she's in. Her neck can easily be snapped anytime like this, so she doesn't struggle. Worse yet, the little hairs on the back of her neck are standing up because it feels _just_ like the real thing. Soft and warm and strong.

It's incredibly wrong.

 

...

_Oh no, I'm going to--_

Ami threw up all over Gakuzen's pants.

 

~ + ~

 

"Let's see! What have we here...?"

 

Kyoufu, using Ami's voice melodically and her visage to smile sweetly, has given everyone in the room a proverbial kick in the head.

She grinned and sneered, looking down to scrutinize Minako with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, _you_..."

Minako shot back with a steely glare, but said nothing as Kyoufu sat down next to her.

" _How are you not dead??_ Sshh, I know-- Senshi, right? That's what you call yourselves, yeah?"

Rei felt her blood boil, but it started freezing again when Kyoufu turned to mockingly look at her, as if daring her to try. Rei clenched her fists. Kyoufu returned her attention to Minako.

"Still though. _Impressive!_ It woulda killed a man thrice your size three times over!"

Kyoufu clicked her tongue and clapped one hand on Minako's shoulder, who rolled her eyes and said flatly,

"Oh yeah? Wow, thanks."

 

"You're welcome! But for me, it means I made a mistake, didn't I? So, I gotta fix it. Know what this is?"

Kyoufu produced a thin and hollow ice cube from her sleeve.

 

It took a second, but Minako's eyes grew wide. She quickly made sure her mouth is closed tight.

"Tasty, weren't they? I made them myself. Concentrated botulinum, with lots of spores included!"

She held it up for Michiru to see. "Didn't think _you_ 'd catch on to that. _Nice_."

Michiru frowned at her. Back to Minako; she tapped one edge of it at Minako's lips.

 

"Alright then, open says me~!"

 

Minako finds herself starting to freak out.

She still can't even shift positions, let alone struggle! She's not sure if she's going to survive more of _that_. Granted, she's not sure how many was put in her drink from earlier, and also, she only drank like half of it, but. _Damn it to hell_ , does she really have to do this right in front of Rei for fuck's sake?!

Rei, bless her soul, stood up again. Kyoufu clicked her tongue at her.

"I haven't made myself clear, huh? You move, your Mercurian dies, and even if you manage to get me in one strike? I'll come back real soon because Mercury goes into retrograde every three weeks. So _not_ worth it."

Absolutely livid, Rei sat back down.

 

"Good, good. Now, I have to say, I _hate_ being kept waiting; so. Open wide?"

 

Kyoufu tapped the ice at Minako's lips again a couple of times. Minako scrunched her eyes shut, inhaled sharply through her nose, and opened her mouth.

"There we go. Finish it, won't you? It's been a hot summer out."

Gleefully, Kyoufu put the frozen toxin right in. Minako sobbed as she tried to hold off on swallowing the melted portion of it, but she did eventually because she'd choke on it if she didn't.

"Good girl... There, there..."

Rei looked away to spare herself the sight of Kyoufu tenderly patting Minako's hair. Kyoufu grinned widely, and waited for Rei to look back at her.

"What's next... Oh! Something I remember your hotter double told me..."

She crept her hand down Minako's side, much to Rei's chagrin, and pulled Minako's cardholder wallet out of her pocket. Taking the black chain attached to it, Kyoufu removed it, unlatched it from Minako's belt, and held it up for Rei to see.

 

 

"The wrought iron charm you got for her that one time! Sentimental! Very handy, too."

 

Kyoufu casually leaned towards Rei from the side of her couch. Rei inched away and bristled.

" _You_..."

"Me!" Kyoufu pointed a thumb at herself.

Looking back at the others to see that they're still watching so she could feed from the warmth being sapped straight from their hearts by her icy clutch, she grinned and went back to Rei.

"Okay, your hands please?"

Rei grit her teeth and hesitantly put both her hands out. Kyoufu tied the chain snugly around her wrists and wiped the sweat from her brow with a thumb. Rei tensed up and huffed. Kyoufu laughed. It was a disjointed laugh.

"I know what you're thinking. ' _Oh, I'm the fire senshi! I can break out in no time, just you wait!_ ' Fun fact, wrought iron has a much higher melting point than steel does. Neat, ain't it? Oh, and..."

 

Kyoufu pulled Rei's right arm up and reached for her side. Rei flinched in alarm, and then cried in pain.

Triumphantly, Kyoufu held up the little throwing _kunai_ knife she just pulled out from between Rei's ribs.

 

"Nice job, Haikou! _You_ , though, what were you thinking? Did anyone know about this up until now?"

Minako, seeing all this, sharply inhaled through her nose. Rei's anger leaked out of her and she sat back, as if deflated. Kyoufu leaned in and stage whispered at her.

"Aww. I'll give you a tip though, just between you and me; this baby's been dipped in _something_ ," She tapped the flat side of it on Rei's nose, "And that fever you've probably been feeling for a while now? Go ahead and try to melt your way out. See what happens."

 

Minako put two and two together, and a strangled shriek made it out of her.

Rei looked away, jaw clenched, bullets of sweat starting to drip down her face and neck. Kyoufu jeered.

 

"Gonna do you a favor too; if you're thirsty, just tell me!"

Kyoufu waved one of her ice cubes in front of Rei's face and cackled as she turned away from her, and got up to approach Makoto.

 

Makoto has been unresponsive the whole time, so she's spared the entire debacle from earlier. Kyoufu put one hand on her own hip and twirled the _kunai_ around a finger of the other.

 

"Awwhh... This one's no fun like this. Save you for last then! And, say..."

 

She stopped twirling it and pointed it at Michiru.

 

"How about you and I have some talk over coffee?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had soooo much fun with this, holy shit guys.
> 
> shoutout to all the reinako shippers out there!!


	14. ... And everyone gets some!

Michiru closed her eyes and exhaled quietly. Here comes the devil.

She watched Kyoufu walk up to her to sit next to her.

"I've been thinking. It's something about you that I had to dig out of Kazu and then figure out myself because she's so cagey... just like you... No offense."

Full offense, but Kyoufu cut her off by gesturing at her cup from earlier. Michiru gingerly reached for it and feigned interest.

"Oh...?"

 

"I'm just gonna summarize it; jealousy's green turned out to be more... _aquamarine,_ than I had initially thought."

 

Michiru narrowed her eyes at her. Kyoufu smiled smugly. Haruka tightened her grip around Michiru's hand.

"Point being...?"

"My point is, well, I want a piece of _that_. Sounded like one hell of a game just from hearing about it. I want in on it. Whaddya say?"

Kyoufu stole a glance at Haruka. Her steely gaze was on point, and Kyoufu burst out into a chuckle.

Perplexed, both Haruka and Michiru said nothing.

"I mean, you sure got guts to still be talking back! You're playing _my_ game right now, so it's only fair that you let me in on yours. Cheers to that?"

Kyoufu lifted up Ami's portion of the iced coffee she got for herself earlier. The tapered square cubes in it came from the fridge. Michiru paused, then lifted her own cup to the cheers, pinky out and all.

She took the daintiest little sip she could manage. Kyoufu took three thirsty gulps out of hers.

"Ahh, some damn fine coffee you've got here."

Cup lowered, Michiru sighed disappointedly.

"You're welcome. Mmm... mine's already lukewarm though. A pity."

"Aw."

 

Kyoufu's expression shared Michiru's dour one in sympathy, but suddenly it lit back up.

"... Wait, I know!"

With a flair, she revealed four botulinum cubes in her hand, each held between two fingers.

"Make it into iced coffee instead!"

 

Michiru's eyes widened. Haruka's hand around hers progressed to a death grip. Kyoufu smiled Ami's signature sweetheart.

"Whaddya say?"

 

Michiru found her own breath stuck within her chest.

 

~ + ~

 

Ami let her strength sap out of her body and tried her best to fool herself.

 _Think of Mako... Think of Mako._ Real _Mako._

She needs to bide her time and collect her strength, and she needs to relax or it's for naught. Gakuzen's only response thus far had been a disgusted grunt from earlier. Kinbaku had shifted position a few times, and Ami had to remind herself one of those times that, no, it's not Minako in the corner of her eye.

 

_Please brain... where's the upswing... hurry up, the others must be..._

Ami scrunched her eyes closed tight.

 

~ + ~

 

A flourish of hand, and Michiru now has iced coffee. Four thin cubes that dissolves quick. Swift, subtle, no noise nor splashing; that was how it's been done. Kyoufu gave her a thumb up.

"There. No need to be careful with the sips now, too."

They locked eyes. Kyoufu winked. Michiru's heart skipped a beat at the implication, but she took her cup back up and complied.

" _Good_. Where was I... Ah! First of all, I need some intro! How'd you two get together? Eh?"

Michiru lowered her newly iced cup. Kyoufu leaned forward to see how much of the coffee is missing in there, nodded in satisfaction, and tilted her head towards Michiru to prompt her on.

Adamant to stay silent, Michiru put her cup down and sat back with a finger at the edge of her lips as if to think.

 

"Well?"

 

Michiru shifted in her seat.

Kyoufu got up; slowly and carefully, she ignored Haruka's sharp presence and reached a hand towards Michiru's face.

With a snap of motion she clawed a finger into the side of Michiru's mouth and roughly pulled her head aside. Michiru's head jerked in the same direction and the coffee sputtered out of her. Kyoufu pulled her hand and tut-tutted.

"How courageous! Fortunately for you, I'm a believer in second chances."

 

Michiru held her cheek and coughed some more coffee out. Kyoufu turned to address Haruka.

"You take her place then! This is no fun for me. I'm shaking things up."

She sat back down. Haruka slowly stood up and coaxed Michiru up so they can switch seats.

Before Michiru can sit down where Haruka had warmed it, though, Kyoufu patted the cushion next to her own. Defeated, Michiru did as told, but Kyoufu went on to scoot away to make space and patted her lap.

"I'm in the game now, remember? No need to be shy."

Michiru lurched, appalled. Haruka's fist clattered the table and made a mess out of the coffee. Kyoufu snarled.

" _Hey_. What'd I _just_ say about second chances? Don't push your luck."

Haruka looked away as Michiru moved to lay her head down.

 

~ + ~

 

Minako's ice cube is all gone, and she'd stopped being able to move her neck.

With just her hearing from over here, she couldn't really catch the whole picture of the demented talkshow being held on the other side of the table, but she can hear loud and clear the chains around Rei's wrists clicking constantly as she shivered from her fever.

 

The gigantic idiot Rei. Her gorgeous, needs to be hit on the head, don't know why she fell in love with Hino Rei. Dying for her sake, in the slowest most awful way possible.

Minako's eyes threatened to break out in tears.

 _No no no_. It's getting hard to breathe. She _really_ can't afford to--

 

Rei's breath hitched and she let out a strained wet cough that she failed to smother.

The sound tore straight through Minako's heart, and her floodgates shattered.

 

 _No_...

 

~ + ~

 

Rei's eyes were drawn by the whimper Minako made. The high pitched, quivering noise died out when she took one last sharp inhale through her nose, which then started to run with snot.

_... Shit. Mina! No!_

_Fuck!!_

Rei tensed up; the sweat from her face and shirt evaporating into wisps of steam. Ember light leaked out of her eyes and out through her bared teeth.

It was impressive. It turned heads from the coffee party. Kyoufu slapped her knee.

 

" _Oh-ho_... Would you look at _that_?"


	15. Oh right, I forgot about Setsuna

Kyoufu whistled and clapped.

 

Rei, now all dry, ran out of steam and went completely slack. Lips wrinkled, and tongue covered in blood rust; the chain on her wrists ceased glowing.

Minako had felt the heat, and with her best efforts she managed to make a gurgling sound.

 

Taking note of that and noticing Setsuna - despite her best efforts to do what she does best and be just like a piece of furniture - Kyoufu cleared her throat in her direction.

"Oi. Pluto, _what's-your-name..._ Mei...ou? Setsuna. _There we go--_ you should go help your friend right now."

Setsuna's head snapped up and she wasted no time getting to Minako. Kyoufu sniffed and said after her,

"Don't get your hopes up, though-- I know, I know, I'm very kind; but really I'm just trying not to overstay my welcome here."

 

~ + ~

 

Real Ami, the original star of the show, wracked her brain for ideas.

Empty streets, silent wardens, and the air is still. She can't wait for opportunities like this, so she needs to make them from scratch; she has to distract them, she has to think fast.

She ran a thumb over the engagement ring on the base of her ring finger, and her brain went straight to work.

 

"... Uh. Sorry... just. It's really itchy..."

 

Ami slowly, carefully moved to try and take her ring off. The ring fits her perfectly, so it snags sometimes on the first joint, and she has to yank it off... Just like this time. Perfect.

Kinbaku turned to look at her with Minako's neutral expression. Ami finds her nerves starting to unravel, but she steeled herself and continued on.

 

"I... Come on--"

The ring flew out of her hand and stopped rolling on the other side of the street. Ami hitched her breath convincingly.

" _No_..."

 

Gakuzen didn't even react. Kinbaku got up instead.

_Shit._

Sitting back down next to her, Kinbaku started trying the ring on herself until she found a finger that fits.

 

Attempt one: catastrophic failure.

 

~ + ~

 

Minako is completely still and her lips are fading into blue.

Setsuna can see this; she hurriedly fumbled for the 5ml syringe from the medkit still on the table and quickly steadied her hands to siphon the snot out of Minako. Rei can't see this because of the stars filling her vision.

Progress made, Minako desperately inhaled. Kyoufu laughed exactly like Ami would when she hears a really good joke. Rei hears all this: at first, she felt relieved for Makoto because she's been spared the sullying of a precious memory; then her thoughts returned to her own situation, and her stomach sunk.

 

She done got played.

 

Kyoufu called playfully at her.

"You thirsty yet, hottie~?"

At this point?

_Fuck yeah she thirsty! You think?!_

Rei swallowed nothing and strained to look up at Kyoufu's general direction. Her eyes bloodshot and her teeth grit, she shakily lifted her hands up.

 

It's a double middle finger.

 

It lasted almost three seconds, and then Rei blacked out.

Kyoufu's laughter paused, and resumed hysterically.

"Oh. My. God! Talk about hard boiled! You sure die hard, girl!"

 

Minako could've swore she felt her heart stop. _I've heard that before--_

She could feel warmth, pooling under her from having relieved herself.

Oh. Wow. That's just _golden_.

 

Kyoufu must've seen the stain on Minako's cushion. Her laughter grew frantic.

"You're _killing_ me here! I give! I give. You win! Okay. You get a prize."

Kyoufu caught her breath, and then coolly said, "Your girl can have... a drink." She gestured at Haruka.

"Give me your hand."

Haruka obeyed, and Kyoufu put in it: three botulinum cubes.

"Give her a handshake on your way back, will you? Oh, and Setsuna?"

 

Setsuna looked up from wiping Minako's face with a paper towel. Kyoufu idly put a hand on Michiru's shoulder.

 

"Fetch us a jug of water."

 

~ + ~

 

Haruka feels like she's piloting a divebombing plane.

She took her sweet ass time trudging up to Rei, the ice in her hands burning her skin and starting to melt. Cold sweat ruined the back of her shirt.

Rei had bonelessly sunk into the sofa.

Haruka started bending down a little to get on Rei's level, who without warning spasmed hard with a loud clack of teeth; the force of it lifted her up almost a feet, and she crashed back down. Haruka stepped back in surprise. Rei's jaw now slack again, Haruka noticed the tip of her tongue missing.

 

Minako silently squealed, her eyes starting to water up again.

Haruka's proverbial plane crash landed in an explosion, and she stood there petrified.

 

"Oh, come _on_! Why'd you stop? It was just getting good!"

 

Kyoufu, in Ami's voice, broke Haruka out of her trance. She snapped her head back at Kyoufu, and glared with all her might.

Kyoufu took the opportunity to make a show out of running her hands through Michiru's hair.

 

Haruka turned away as quickly as she can, and set out to forcing the ice into Rei's mouth.

 

~ + ~

 

Setsuna returned with the water.

She's always hated tardiness, but _damn it_ she did her best to procrastinate just this one time.

Kyoufu reached for the jug. Setsuna stiffly gave it to her, and Kyoufu directed her to Haruka's former seat.

"Watch this with me! Look."

She pointed at Rei.

 

Rei had actually regained consciousness from the force of the spasm earlier. She's shutting her jaws tight, her head stubbornly avoiding Haruka's hand.

 

"Ohh... your blonde friend, Venus? She makes sense now. Hey! Minako, right? What's the saying with the lakes and horses again?"

Minako would've told Kyoufu to fuck off, but she can't even move her tongue. Just next to her, Haruka's frantically whispering at Rei, trying to coax her. _Rei damnit! Please! Dehydration is faster! Rei--_

Rei passed out again. Haruka hissed a curse and settled for trying to fit the melting ice through the gap between Rei's teeth.

Minako echoed Haruka's curse in her heart and wished she could trade places with Rei, because that way? She won't have any tears to shed. Unlike right now.

She broke into tears again.

 

Haruka's cursing intensified and she fumbled for the paper towels.

 

~ + ~

 

Throughout her life... unlife? Kyoufu has never had this much fun before... but what about the time guardian?

Kyoufu turned to look at Setsuna, whose ancient eyes betrayed the breaking of her heart.

"Never seen one quite like this before, have you?"

Setsuna broke eye contact. Kyoufu didn't, though; she casually put the jug of water on top of Michiru's sternum and pinned it in place with an elbow.

"Hey, cheer up! You'll both get your turns too! Starting now, actually, but Neptune first, so help yourself to some coffee. I'll get to you in a bit."

 

Setsuna glared back. Kyoufu's eyes sharpened.

 

"That's an order, by the way."


	16. Have a little faith

Setsuna's always loved coffee; throughout her stay here in the human world she's always been vexed by the human body's need to sleep. Needing to skip eight whole hours a day? As an ever vigilant guardian of time itself, she is _the_ _one_ with the authority to declare that fact as utter and complete bullshit.

Reaching for the fully dosed cup of iced coffee, she promised herself that this is the very last one she'll ever have in this lifetime.

 

~ + ~

 

Kyoufu put the jug down on the table and looked down at Michiru.

"Hey, Neptune. I don't get it. I mean, I can make sense of why all the others are the way they are, but Kazu is a mystery to me. I just can't figure her out."

Michiru is utterly perplexed. Kyoufu seems very adept at switching back and forth between spewing jack shit and being profound, and she sensed a much deeper meaning in these words, but she can't figure them out either.

Her eyes darted up in interest. Oh no. That's a mistake. Kyoufu lazily grinned.

"Looks like you might just be the help I need with that..."

 

~ + ~

 

Makoto's spirit is currently at Jupiter, reliving a memory that belonged to her guardian.

She's counting the leaves that cover the vast network of tree trunks suspended in the air above the clouds.

 

~ + ~

 

"See this one? It's the only one in four whole batches to turn up looking perfect."

Kyoufu held the special botulinum cube right above Michiru's right eye for her to clearly see. It was impeccably symmetrical and contained no cracks or bubbles; it's true.

It's also starting to melt.

Michiru grit her teeth.

 "So, I thought Kazu would've appreciated it, right? I mean, you're the artsy one, so you can really see where I'm coming from, yeah? But when I showed it to her, she shrieked like a banshee and stormed out! It was weird. I was gonna give it to her, but I guess you can have it instead."

Michiru balled her fists. In her current mental state she can hear Setsuna's turgid exhale. She can't think of anything to say.

 

The accumulating droplet at one edge of the cube grows larger every second.

Kyoufu noted the tenseness evident on her entire face.

"You don't want it either? Ehh? Why not?"

 

Kyoufu looked up at Haruka and pulled it away. Michiru and Haruka both let out the breath that was held in trepidation.

"Well?"

Michiru glared at her. Kyoufu drew her hand further away, and with startling accuracy flicked the droplet right into her eye.

Haruka flinched. Michiru hissed and scrambled about.

"Ahh... I guess I understand her better now, though. It's just like trying to see into deep water!"

 

Another sharp hiss from Michiru brought Kyoufu out of contemplation.

"Oh! Oh yeah! I'd prepared this just for you only to forget about it. Heheh, sorry!"

Kyoufu sighed and scratched her head, exactly like Ami would.

Setsuna, halfways through savoring her very last cup, closed her eyes to mourn the sullying of yet another cherished memory. Kyoufu pulled a handkerchief out of her hoodie pocket - now empty, by the way. It is finite in capacity after all - and reached for the jug.

"Here, here... Let me just..."

Haruka caught the glint of malice in Ami's eyes-- _It's not her! It's uncanny but it's not_ \--

 

Kyoufu pressed the handkerchief onto Michiru's face and poured the jug onto it.

 

Haruka's heard Michiru's ugly scream once too much already. Hearing it again, though distorted by muffling and gurgling?

Makes her feel as if she's being buried alive.

Her knees feel weak. Setsuna's hand started trembling. Michiru struggled and thrashed for her life. Kyoufu made a mess out of the water in the jug, and paused.

"Whoa there! Pipe down will ya! You! Help me hold her down."

 

It took Haruka a second to realize Kyoufu meant her. She opened her mouth in shock.

"Yes, you! C'mon! Stop being a useless, no-fun piece of shit!"

Haruka bit the inside of her cheek gritting her teeth.

 

~ + ~

 

Ami, finding her headache starting to clear, has ran out of time and must do something very very quickly.

 

The bathroom trick.

 

Two birds one arrow, too - she stole a glance at an unassuming Kinbaku - because she needs to take a dump. How appropriate.

"Uh. I. Really need to go to the toilet."

 

Kinbaku turned to look at her in such a way that her message is clear: _You can't seriously expect me to fall for_ that _, right?_

Ami, however, is well prepared.

"No, I'm. ... Really. Please. ... I was the one who farted earlier."

 

Gakuzen grunted in disgust. It was the really nasty silent and deadly type. Kinbaku had suspected her immediately; just because she's the most brutish out of them? Her farts won't be silent. And they'll be deadlier.

Gaku scoffed.

"See, I told you."

Kinbaku looked taken aback, but after an intermediate pause she got up and trotted away. Gakuzen pulled Ami up and kept her close as they went to follow.

 

~ + ~

 

Michiru tried her best to not make it worse for Haruka and didn't struggle as much this time. Kyoufu took her time and savored it, but the water in the jug ran out. She sighed, genuinely disappointed.

"Welp."

She pushed Michiru up from her position and got up.

"I guess you two get to have a break. Tenra, you-- wait, sorry, I meant Uranus - can take my place while I get more water."

 

She left the empty jug on the table.

 

"A _lot_ more water."

 

~ + ~

 

With Kyoufu gone to the kitchen, Michiru curled up and sobbed into Haruka's lap.

Haruka whispered sweet nothings that she very much hopes would become somethings, and ran her hands over wherever it is Kyoufu got to earlier as if the action would cleanse the taint. Setsuna hurried to finish her coffee so she can put it down on the table before her hands lose their strength, and leaned back, tension bleeding out of her.

Rei had another spasm. Minako, thankfully, had given in to mirthful unconsciousness awhile ago.

 

~ + ~

 

_-She's trying to pull off the bathroom trick.-_

Kyoufu, whistling a jaunty tune while unlocking the door to the garage, mentally chuckled.

 

_-Wow, that's so fucking desperate.-_

_-I think it's real. Kyo. Come on. Don't make me endure being literally shat on after being vomited on too. What is she, a fucking baby? For fuck's sake.-_

_-Hey now. Give her some credit! She's the stuff I'm made out of, and I'm pretty darn great if I do say so myself.-_

Aha, the garden hose is a good length. Kyoufu bent over to unclamp it from the wall faucet and picked it up.

 

_-I'm almost done, anyway. She's definitely going to try to escape, so just kill her and come here right away. Shou? Busy?-_

_-No.-_

_-Turn into the Tenoumaru and pick them up.-_


	17. Eye of the storm

Kyoufu plugged the hose into the kitchen sink's faucet and fiddled with the temperature setting so that it's lukewarm.

 

~ + ~

 

Haruka got up to dab water into Rei's mouth, and Michiru got some water out of her lungs, and all Setsuna had to offer from where she sat were words.

Specifically about how smart Ami is. To which Haruka spat, no shit; to which Michiru waveringly reassured, that they have to have faith in her. Haruka noticed Michiru's eyes wandering to where Makoto was curled up.

Haruka eyed Setsuna.

Setsuna closed her eyes because nothing could be done about it.

Hearing Kyoufu's continued whistling of the jaunty tune, Haruka bit back her retort. The good senshi scrambled to resume positions.

 

"Ho-kay! So, we had some rehearsal earlier..."

Kyo brandished the end of the hose she had dragged all the way here; the water had made a mess everywhere. Michiru had never been so disrespected in her own home until now.

Kyoufu leaned in from behind the couch, over Haruka's shoulder, handing her the hose.

Haruka stared at the hose.

Kyoufu's grin went from smugness at Haruka's indignance, to pleasure at seeing Michiru's bra under her drenched shirt.

Haruka caught it and her indignance turned into rage, but she was again interrupted by three incredibly unwelcome guests.

 

"Finally! Now that you guys are here... Tenra! How about you do this instead? Tenoh's been a complete stick in the mud this whole time."

 

Haruka looked up at her double and steel met steel. Eye colors, that is; but it might as well be.

Michiru's evil double, Kazu, put a strong grip on Haruka's shoulder, and Fumei sat on the armchair of the sofa Setsuna is stuck sitting in.

Haruka got up from the couch, swearing to herself in her heart that if they all die, she's going to strangle Ami and Makoto's ghost.

 

~ + ~

 

Hotaru's actually been awake for some time now. An intense aura of suffering coming from downstairs does that to you.

She had sat up on her bed, but decided against getting some water to check how everyone's doing because she caught a glance of a black cat perched on the tree branch right outside her window, and she knows an evil presence when she sees one.

A staring contest it is... but it's been an evolving experience thus far; as seconds ticked by she noticed that the presence felt somehow familiar, then when it became minutes she realized in a convoluted way that it feels kind of like looking into a mirror? But only in a very detached sense?

 

Then, after losing track of time, the cat hopped off the tree, and it's presence disappeared.

 

Stretching her legs, Hotaru got out of bed. She can finally get water. ... And see what's happening downstairs.

Best case scenario, it's just Michiru-mama in one of her iron-fisted moods... Probably not. It feels really crowded downstairs...

Deciding to err on the side of caution, Hotaru very quietly snuck out of her room to take a peek at the living room.

 

...

 

She has six moms now. And some of them are evil. Umm... There's a lot of water, and...

... Michiru-mama ran out of breath and started screaming from under the rag.

 

Oh...

 

Hotaru turned around, and decided to go back into her room.

Looks like it's Saturn time...

 

~ + ~

 

Finding a public bathroom is taking a while in this district. High crime, there's rarely a convenience store... _Aha_. Kinbaku triumphantly stomped her platform heels towards the mass of neon lights.

_-Okay, so... We. Are letting her try to escape with the bathroom trick.-_

_-Yeah. Well, actually, no. We kill her.-_

_-Ooh. Make it look like suicide...-_

They walk in. They pass by the register; it's been emptied, and there's a strong smell of blood from behind it.

Didn't even get to ring the alarm, the poor bastard. So weak... Heh.

Kinbaku grabbed a can of sardines from the clearance bin and threw it straight at the security camera. Home run with a crash. Ami flinched and whimpered. Gakuzen jostled her to keep up with Kin.

_-Strangle her, and hang her after...-_

_-Yeah! Give Gaku your chain and let her do it.-_

Gakuzen blinked, but otherwise seemed unfazed. Kinbaku grit her teeth.

_-...Excuse you!?-_

_-You can't overpower her, Kinny. Remember, she's just as slimy as I am, and seeing her lover doing her in would get under her skin. It's the best shot.-_

_-Tch.-_

They step right past the curtain into the deserted back room. Kinbaku took her necklace off and bitterly stuffed it into one of Gaku's pants pockets.

 

_-Oh, and, Kinbaku~?-_

_-Whaaat.-_

_-You searched her earlier, right?-_

_-Yep.-_

_-Very thoroughly?-_

_-Yes.-_

_-You sure?-_

_-YES I'm sure! Fuck off Kyo!-_

_-Didja find a knife?-_

_-No,-_

_-Ha! Sure. Heh-_

_-Fuck. OFF!-_

_-Heh... Anyways. You should just leave them to it... wink wink. Oh, and go get here immediately. Don't wanna miss the party, now, do ya?-_

_-Hmph.-_

 

Kin leant her back on a wall, arms crossed in a mighty sulk. _Okay, fine_. She shot a look up at Gaku. Gaku had been smiling; she sneered a grin at her.

_-This is gonna be so good.-_

 

Gakuzen led Ami into the stall and closed the door behind her.

Kinbaku disdainfully spat at the floor and pushed herself off the wall to leave.

 

~ + ~

 

Ami walked the same brisk pace that the evil spirits had effortlessly kept up, but her mind had been racing, sprinting.

A lot of possibilities here. She's only going to get one shot, the toilet is required to have window ventilation instead of a ceiling fan, and there's a chance that one of them would follow her into the stall anyway because they're _evil_ and gives zero fucks about her privacy, a high chance. So there's probably going to be a fight, and then she has to be real quick, but she's still got a chance even if it's real slim--

_Oh my god it really reeks like blood in here--_

Right, _focus_ , so, convenience stores, their bathrooms usually have _oh my god that's really loud okay calm down don't panic don't puke again--_

Evil Mako shoved her forward and her legs went on autopilot. Okay, she's definitely going to have a fight, which one will it be _it's going to be evil mako isn't it well okay that's fine she can do this--_

They're in the back room now. The change of scene sobered her up real quick. She took in a deep breath.

They've been bickering amongst themselves somehow. Okay. Okay, it's evil Mako. It's happening.

She has a knife. It's in her undies. Evil Mina missed it patting her down earlier because it was right behind her phone. Okay. Good things. She has a chance.

 

She has a knife.

To fight evil Mako with.

 

Ami took in another deep breath. She swallowed, and immersed herself in how cold the sweat behind her neck is, and how cold her hands are, and steeled herself.

The upswing. She's focused and ready.

 

She can do this.

 

They step into the cramped stall.

 

Ami feigns unbuttoning her pants and lowered herself onto the toilet seat, feet positioned for a solid stance, careful and calm.

When Gakuzen turned to work the latch on the door, Ami flicked the butterfly knife out in her hand and lunged forward.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wouldve won the worst cliffhanger in existence award, but with my magnanimity, i have graced you all with a double update so that none of you shall suffer.
> 
> well, okay, not really. go see for yourself. it's very graphic though. if it's something you can't handle, read the chapter notes at the beginning of the next chapter, and then you can skip it.


	18. Stricken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING very violent, graphic, blood and gore. you can skip to the scene after. it'll be spaced away. use ctrl+f to search for '~ + ~' (without the quotes) to skip.
> 
> AGAIN, TRIGGER WARNING. trigger warning. read at your discretion.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ami did it. The element of surprise.

The knife went through Makoto's-- _no it's not, it's not--_ shirt, into the upper abdomen. Blade halfways in, courtesy of tough muscles.

Evil - _yes. evil. not makoto_ \- hissed, and her arms reached for Ami's head as time crawled to a near stop. Ami put all her weight into driving the knife in deeper.

It's well sharpened and easily went up the diaphragm. Evil Mako bit back a gurgle. Strong hands still made it to Ami's head, threatening to snap her neck.

Ami drove it in even deeper with a twist and her fingers slipped in between skin, muscle, and viscera, slick and warm and throbbing, and that pained hitch _god it sounds just like the real thing--_

The force slammed Gaku's back onto the door. Hunched over Ami, she threw up blood; most of it splashed onto Ami's back. Then, with a soft gasp, Gakuzen went slack.

 

It's done.

 

Ami did it.

 

She jolted one step back. Gakuzen folded and crumpled onto the floor.

 

Ami retched - dry. Nothing to give - and let the knife fall out of her hand.

Copper fills her lungs and mouth and the blood pooling in front of her and all over her between her fingers covering her front and back and starting to seep into her hoodie and the warmth, _the warmth, is_ \--

She collapsed backwards, caught with a crash by the protesting porcelain, but it held.

She relieved herself.

The fact that her pants are already down, she'll thank all the gods later.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~ + ~

 

_-Fuck you... Kin... Fuck... you... ...-_

 

Gaku's vitriolic voice in Kyoufu's head faded away. She put it together real quick, and blinked.

 

_-Ah, see. There goes Gaku. Now we have to keep Jupiter alive 'til the next retrograde in about uhh... 6 years. Oh well. That's fine. It'll be a gigantic thorn up the butt, but it's fine.-_

Kyoufu sighed and cleared her throat.

 

"Ohh... sorry folks for shooting all your hopes down, but your cute friend didn't manage the slip. Don't worry though! She's still kicking. The game is still on!"

All Kyoufu had to do was lie through her teeth, and the senshi's faces fell. Fumei sneered in amusement and put her elbow on Setsuna's shoulder, but her flat psychic tone indicated otherwise.

_-Oh. Great. Just great.-_

 

Kyoufu rolled her eyes at Kinbaku's silence and turned to look at Fumei, then at Haruka.

 

_-It's fine! They're still outnumbered. We've got this. Kazu! Seduce Uranus into drinking some poison or something. Crunch time is now!-_

 

~ + ~

 

Just like a trainwreck you can't look away from.

 

Ami's gaze is fixed at Evil Mako's corpse.

 

Geeze. Her eyes are still open.

_Hello nightmares for the next decade..._

 

_... Wait..._

Ami silently watched as Gakuzen started disintegrating into smoke, flickering sparks of sickly green, and a glimpse of a brutish skull with too many teeth.

When she's all gone, the blood all over Ami had vanished as well.

 

As if nothing had happened.

 

Ami blinked. Okay.

 

She'll deal later. For now she's going to just. Look at the dirty floor tile. Yes.

Just some mud and hair. No blood, no corpse, not even some dust left behind or something. Just. Nothing.

 

Like she didn't just stab someone she loved dearly in the heart again or something--

 

Ami buried her face in her hands. _No. This is not._ She didn't. It's-- You know what. Later.

This is for later.

She inhaled, and exhaled.

 

Makoto's still alive out there.

 

 

 

... oh right

Ami straightened up and rubbed some feeling back into her fingers and reached for her phone. She stared at her screen until she has all her shit together again and tapped her way to the serious business senshi group chat.

Yes. The one where everyone doesn't mute the notifications, and is only used for very important things.

Like right now. She puts a lot of thought into the message:

One, Evil Mina isn't around anymore, else she would've heard the altercation and interfered, which means sweet freedom; Two, Real Mako grabbed her evil counterpart and they're all probably being destroyed slowly and surely so they need to be able to read the message from the push notification.

 

mercurry    _1:44 AM_

[im ok. omw asap]

 

Ami put her phone away, wiped, and got up to put her pants on.

Both literal and figurative. She raised one hand up high.

 

"Mercury planet power, make up!!"


	19. It's happening: Deluxe Edition

Makoto blinked her eyes open, pulled out her phone to see what the offending sensation had been, and sees Ami's message.

 

Ami's okay.

 

Ami's safe.

 

Kyoufu grabbed Makoto's phone right out of her grasp.

 

Makoto looked up at her.

Kyoufu said words, but Makoto can't hear anything over the thundering of her own pulse in her ears.

Ami is safe, Evil Ami isn't a threat anymore, and now Makoto has the power to do something.

 

~ + ~

 

"... So really, I think there's no use in trying. Now, what do I do with you? You're--"

 

Kyoufu shut her mouth when Makoto stood up, looming before her.

 

_-Welp. It's been fun, guys.-_

 

Before Makoto descends upon her, Kyoufu brandished the kunai in her fist.

 

~ + ~

 

Seeing and hearing Makoto pounce Kyoufu and slam her forcefully onto the coffee table heralded the beginning of battle in this house.

The table crashed into bits of wood and glass. Haruka shoved Kazu away and stood up. Makoto ignored Kyoufu's efforts to stick the kunai as deep as it'll go into her lower thigh and continued with the mauling.

Fumei stopped teasing Setsuna to corner Haruka, with Tenra on the other side.

 

Haruka willed her space sword to materialize, but Tenra mirrored her, and they both drew perfect halves of it.

One gleaming almost too brightly, the other covered in rusted blood.

 

~ + ~

 

Hotaru, now Sailor Saturn, calmly made her way down the stairs.

At the same time, Kinbaku walked in. Shou is behind her, who, upon seeing the Silence Glaive in Saturn's grasp, materialized one of her own.

Noticing her own glaive becoming lighter, Saturn's eyes widened.

 

~ + ~

 

Hell is about to break loose. Michiru grappled against the incessant tugging of unconsciousness and willed all her strength and will to do something, anything.

 

It worked. In a gleam of light, a Submarine Reflection washed over the room.

 

It revealed the true nature of all the evil spirits. Most importantly, her own.

Michiru gazed at her own visage through her own soul, the talisman Deep Aqua Mirror.

It _is_ her. It is the darkness in her heart, hidden for so long that it slipped away and gained its own form.

It is her unsolvable dilemma; it is her disdain for how easily beauty comes to her, how it insists on staying and will not go away. It is her frustation of being defined and perceived first and foremost by her beauty, leaving little room for thought of all else.

It is this part within her heart, harboring these feelings twisted into a deep seated hatred of all things beautiful, given the power of a spell so that it gained flesh.

 

It has her exact visage, and she understands; keeping in mind its true nature, it is the _most horrendous_ thing she has ever seen.

 

Michiru felt light surging within her heart, and her soul's mirror reflected it with a sharp glow. The beam of light pierced through the evil spirit of eroded will, Kazuru, and weaved cracks all over its skin.

It shrieked an ugly shriek and crumbled into shards, which dissolved into mist.

 

~ + ~

 

The mirror faded to return into Michiru's pure heart. She gives in to exhaustion, and chaos resumes.

 

Just in a few exchanged blows, the Silence Glaive in both Saturn's and Shou's hands have locked into a standstill.

If the two halves of the conflicted blade merely touch, there will be nothing left to mourn, or to rule.

 

Haruka is hard pressed to do her best against half of her own sword _and_ half of the Garnet Rod. Just half of it, fortunately. Had it been its full length...

Nevermind that; as it is, Haruka already finds herself wishing she's even faster.

 

~ + ~

 

Makoto, her adrenaline frenzy sated after caving in Kyoufu's disgusting skull - with the bifurcated cheekbones and all - stood up, only to get the back of her knee kicked in from behind.

She barely caught herself and turned around to see the attacker.

 

Kinbaku grinned, and hit her face with a knee.

 

Makoto fell back, hard, and crashed onto the heap of table debris before rolling off of it to settle on the floor.

 

~ + ~

 

Kinbaku's here for the gold.

Picking out a good shard of glass from a vast selection on the carpet, she stepped towards the couch where Minako laid still.

They've effectively won; the good guardians are outnumbered, especially with Mars going into retrograde anytime now like she had planned all along, and the power of Venus served in a silver platter right in front of her, ripe for the taking.

 

There it is, the symbol glowing on Rei's forehead, like a brand.

 

Grinning victoriously, Kinbaku's gold tooth gleamed as she raised an arm to strike, aiming at Minako's neck.

 


	20. BAM! Just like that.

Haikou is furious!

Yes, just like Kinbaku had planned all along, Mars goes into retrograde, and Haikou will be given flesh once again.

To conveniently sacrifice again, whenever the fuck she wants!

Just like a tool!

Just like the tool that she is; just a fire to be fed so it'll grow and consume whatever it is they throw her at!

Just like a fire...

You want a fire?

 

~ + ~

 

Rei is furious!

Yes, it's just like Minako to turn around and lash at her and make it about herself, nevermind the fact that she almost died so she could save her.

She doesn't like being this hurt either! But all of it would heal; Minako could've died! What she has to endure in comparison is nothing!

At least show some gratitude for that!

Rei felt like a tool.

 

_You want a fire? You get a fire!_

 

Her soul painfully seethed, and she opened her eyes...

The sight before her wasn't unlike the last straw that exploded the camel.

 

~ + ~

 

Rei roared. Wait, it sounded more like Haikou. Good.

Kinbaku brought her hand down, but before it could amount to anything, a fireball the size of herself slammed onto her side.

 

In the split second before the flames consumed her to leave nothing behind, she sees a glimpse of Haikou's wrathful head inside the fire.

 

Violently disintegrating, all that's left of the two evil spirits are a scorched trail on the carpet, and a small ring.

 

~ + ~

 

Haruka parried. Again, and again. Each blow upon her soul - right now, literally the sword she has in her hand - sent her reeling back, and her back just hit the wall.

The talismans. Halves of them; her own, the tarnished half to complement the brightly shining other half that she holds. What does it mean? The feeling of confusion whenever they clash... Ah.

 

The dilemma between freedom and familiarity.

 

She never thought it'd grow to be this much. She had thought it best to just set it aside and wait for an answer to come by. Apparently not. It grew restless and ran away from her.

As for the feeling of destitution and hollowness from the tarnished half of the Garnet Rod, though?

 

So, apparently Setsuna has feelings too.

 

Haruka looked at her from where she stood. Setsuna looked back.

Haruka's arms are tired.

Setsuna looked away from the descending blade.

 

 

"Mercury Aqua Mirage!"

 

 

Two vicious streams of water hit the evil spirits, knocking them aside. Haruka caught the opportunity with her blade and slashed Tenra in the arm.

Now wide open, Haruka stuck her sword through Tenra's chest.

In the next breadth, Sailor Mercury focused the remainder of the Aqua Mirage's power to trap Fumei within a sphere of water, and banished her as it imploded.

 

Haruka caught her breath and bristled at Mercury with a frazzled grin before her knees gave out. She slid down the wall to sit.

 

"Didn't bide for the right moment, did you?"

"No! I had to run all the way here!"

 

~ + ~

 

Shou withdrew her glaive, stepped back, and bowed at Saturn.

 

"Ah... it's finished."

 

Shou nodded. Saturn bowed back, and slashed diagonally at her. She turned into mist, which flowed into Saturn's self.

 

Wistfully blinking, Saturn made her way upstairs.

 

~ + ~

 

Usagi should've foreseen it.

Ordering thirty burgers and twenty sundaes at once obviously would take a lot of time, and it really should've occured to her sooner that if she kept interrupting them to order ice cream and fries while she waited, it would take longer!

Then she realized that that's what Mamoru had meant earlier when he tried to stop her, and she apologized to him immediately.

Ah well, no harm no foul. It's only been an hour and a half. That's not too bad!

 

Mamoru parked in the outers' driveway and insisted that he carry the sundaes. Usagi decided to trust in his reasoning and went to lug the big bag of burgers out of the backseat.

 

"... Mamo-chan? The door's already open. Why're you just standing there?"

 

Mamoru stood aside to make space for her, so she can see. So she stepped to it, and _damn it_ did she see.

 

"Uhh... wow guys... I'm uh. Back with the food..."

 


	21. Sunday, 2:33 AM

Setsuna couldn't turn around to see Usagi and Mamoru, but she said "Hello." anyway.

Haruka dismissed her space sword, now in one piece, and tiredly waved at them.

Mamoru cautiously waved back, and made his way to the relatively untouched dining table in the kitchen, put the two bags of sundaes on it, and noticed the running faucet with the hose still attached.

 

He blinked at it and turned it off.

 

Usagi, still with the burgers, made her way to the living room and screeched.

 

"What happened!? Are you guys okay??!"

 

Sailor Mercury left Haruka's side to wave at Usagi, who decided she'll take it as indication that everyone's okay now, and turned around to be with Mamoru in the kitchen. Ami carefully stepped through the broken glass laden floor.

Setsuna strained to take a breath and raise her voice, but she did it.

 

"Ami. You should check Rei."

 

Ami raised an eyebrow, and when she did just that, both her eyebrows flew up.

 

Rei looks like she's just a hair away from dying.

 

Pulling out the Mercury Computer out of nowhere, Ami scrunched her brows as she scanned Rei. _Wow_ , dehydration, fever, infections, sepsis, poisoning, stab wound, and internal bleeding.

For a split second Ami worried that, if she stuck a syringe in Rei, it's going to be enough damage to do her in. She dismissed that hyperbolic thought and programmed the magic computer to dispense an extra strong version of the usual painkiller-antibiotic-homeostasis vial she would dole out routinely after a bad fight.

She noticed one unopened syringe left in the medkit currently strewn about on the foot of the couch where Minako lay - unconscious and clammy, but okay - and administered the shot to Rei.

Eyeing the computer screen for a while after, she took note of Rei's fever going down before scanning Minako to confirm; yes, she's okay, her system is working out the poison just fine on its own. Moving on to the others...

 

She turned around to scan the room, and that's when she noticed Makoto curled up on the floor, staring up at her this entire time.

Ami instinctively started moving to check up on her, but she flinched, and Ami stopped on her track.

 

"Makoto...?"

 

Makoto stared at her with fearful eyes.

 

"... Makoto... it's me..."

 

Makoto looked away from her and curled up in a sullen movement. Ami's shoulders sagged and her transformation faded away to her outfit from earlier - soft light grey snow camo hoodie and tosca shorts.

Makoto curled up even smaller, much to Ami's bewilderment.

 

"I suggest a change of clothes."

 

Ami turned around to Michiru on the couch.

She was soaked. She peeled herself off of the lying down position and gestured for Ami to come closer.

 

"Why? What happened here... What did..."

 

"Here, see for yourself."

 

~ + ~

 

The moment Ami sees her evil double inside Michiru's talisman mirror, she _knew_.

She put her hands over her mouth and fought hard not to shriek.

 

To put precisely, it's exactly herself, with the conscience removed.

 

It was exactly her worst fear. For her cruel desires to run rampant and hurt everyone she ever cared about.

It had become reality, and now she must face the fallout of it all.

 

She sobbed.

 

"No..."

 

Michiru stayed silent by her side, affording her the comfort of processing it in tranquility.

 

~ + ~

 

When the mirror finished replaying everything Michiru had remembered, up to the point Kyoufu returned with the hose, Ami choked another sob and turned to look at her.

 

Michiru graciously accepted the 'thank you and I'm so sorry' in Ami's eyes with a soft smile.

 

Ami wordlessly got up, went to grab a couple of burgers from the kitchen, and returned to sit down next to Makoto.

She put down a burger in front of Makoto before unwrapping her own and taking a small bite out of it.

 

 

 

 

_F i n_

 

~ + ~ + ~ + ~

 

 

~ Credits ~

Writing, editing, art: pderdy (ao3/ff) / r0sedrake (twitter) / god-empress (tumblr)

Betaing, screaming, feedbacking: gozita2003 (twitter/ff), TheDrifter (ao3/ff), Dr-Paine (tumblr)

 

 

~ Sneaking up on the writer and becoming lively characters without planning ~

Kyoufu: Ami's want to give into the infinite power of knowledge that she holds and her propensity to cruelty

Gakuzen: Makoto who's tired of lying down and being stepped on and wants to be selfish

Kinbaku: Minako's desire for more control in life and senshi situations, and bitterness of having to swallow her pride

Haikou: Rei's gigantic amounts of bottled up rage and abandonment issues

Tenkyou: Usagi, tired of trying real hard not to be a dumbass for everyone's sake and failing anyway, except this is Usagi we're talking about, so she makes peace with it just fine

 

Tenra: Haruka pinched in the dilemma of wanting more freedom but also wanting to settle down

Kazu: Michiru, who hates how her natural beauty invalidates her achievements

Fumei: Setsuna, who's had enough of being able to see a long way forward and then finding that she can't do jack shit about it

Shou: Hotaru who's very confused regarding her humanity and, sometimes, feeling bogged down by it, though she knows better

 

 

~ + ~ + ~ + ~

 

 

Alas, after spending all Sunday regaining feeling on her extremities, Monday is here, and Minako has to attend to her day job.

 

She's been given a new case.

 

Just a convenience store robbery. Lone clerk shot dead, the register emptied, the perpetrators getting away on a vehicle; typical of the high crime district it's in, but there's something peculiar about it, said the investigator she's working with.

So she sits down on her desk, flips the folder open, and notices immediately it was in the vicinity of the bar that she, Rei, Mako, and Ami are now banned from.

 

And, oh, what's this, there's a thumb drive included with security footage in it.

 

She plugs it in. She spends the next hour fast forwarding to the two suspects' appearance and gathering info on them, and when she let it continue playing as she filed the appropriate paperwork, _it_ appeared.

It's herself.

It looked straight at her and laughed at her.

 

Minako flinched. She heard the laugh; her own laugh, it rang maliciously in her head.

 

That's not possible. These footages have no audio. Is she hearing things...?

Then, her evil double in the footage threw a can at the camera, and it went black.

She want back so she can repeat the recorded sequence.

 

No sound. No staring.

She's hearing _and_ seeing things.

 

She paled, and wiped the cold sweat off her brow.

Feeling heavy in her chest, she let it run some more, and on another camera, Sailor Mercury's vague silhouette ran by in the distance.

Yes, she decided, this case officially has to do with senshi business, and she has to obfuscate it from her coworkers.

 

Minako swallowed.

 

Yes, this is senshi business...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand thats a wrap! that there at the end is a teaser for the next installment, to be written by my reinako loving good pal gozita2003/sailor busters in the future, with yours truly as co-writer.
> 
> thank you for reading my very first finished fic, and i hope you enjoyed it! i sure had a hell of a kick writing it!! see you next fic!!!


End file.
